Across the Waves
by Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard
Summary: SEQUAL TO WHEN LIGHTNING STRIKES: What happens when four Percy Jackson fangirls are sucked into The Sea of Monsters? Awesome sword fighting, destroyed boats, and many guinea pigs. Jaclyin, Vanna, Rebecca, and Jane are back and better than ever. Join them on their adventure when they try to find the mysterious and elusive Sheild of Ares.
1. Chapter 1

**FFS: HEY HEY HEY!**

**PSDW: What's up guys!**

**WPBW4L: I LOVE PURPLE!**

**FFS: O.o**

**PSDW: o.O**

**WPBW4L: Hehe…**

**PSDW: Yeah…so anyway…THIS IS OUR SECOND STORY IN OUR PERCY JACKSON FANFIC SERIES!**

**FFS: YES! It's going to be AMAZINGLY AWESOME! Or so we hope. Haha.**

**WPBW4L: Now if any of you haven't read our first book in the series…SHAME ON YOU! Haha…I'm just kidding. But if you REALLY want to know what it's about before you get all confused when you start reading the second book…the first book is called "When Lightning Strikes" and it's by Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard.**

**PSDW: YES! And for those of you who have read the first book and are continuing on with the second…I GIVE YOU ALL COOKIES! (::) :D**

**FFS: YES! And now…DRUMROLL PLEASE! *Imaginary drumroll* WE ARE PROUD TO PRESENT OUR SECOND BOOK… "Across the Waves!"**

**PSDW: YES!**

**WPBW4L: YEAH!**

**PSDW: You can all see how pumped we are huh? :D**

**FFS: Haha….NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1

Vanna's P.O.V

Alright, to be honest, the school year was pretty boring…well…almost anyway.

It was the day of my birthday and I had just turned 13. I had already suspected that Jaclyin, Jane, and Rebecca were throwing me a surprise birthday party, since I hadn't had one for a really long time.

They did everything to keep me from coming home early, and I mean everything. Right when I got out of school, Jaclyin texted me telling me I had to go to the library to finish our science project because she was busy with 'other stuff'. I started to get suspicious at that point, but I was also upset since it was my birthday and I had to spend an hour of it finishing an evolutionary timeline for science.

Anyway, I got to the library and started working on it. I was so relieved when I finished, which was about 3:30. I packed up my stuff and started heading home, when all of a sudden, I got a text from Jane telling me to pick up dog shampoo for her cockapoo (cocker spaniel and poodle mix) since she had just ran out. I thought that was really odd but I had now figured out they were planning something.

So I got to the pet store and got the dog shampoo for Jane. Then, and yes there's more, Rebecca texted me saying she had left her math textbook in Ms. Heasley's class and asked me if I could get it for her. I was really starting to get upset because I was almost home and had to walk the entire way back to school to get it. But I went along with it anyway.

So after I had walked back to school, got Becky's textbook back, and walked all the way home again, it was 4:45. I was a little upset but then excited to see what was behind my front door. I got up to the front step and took a deep breath. I opened the door and there it was. A big, fat, huge, giant nothing! I was a little confused at the moment but then guessed they were hiding and waiting to surprise me. I waited a few more seconds. Nothing. I finally realized they had forgotten about my birthday and slammed the front door behind me.

I went over to the kitchen where there was a note on my fridge that said, "Vanna, went to the store for some more milk. Be back soon. Happy birthday! –Love Dad."

I put down my backpack and grabbed the dog shampoo Jane had asked me to get and Becky's textbook. I then started walking. I finally got to Jane's house. I went to ring the doorbell but found that the door was unlocked. I slowly opened the door and said, "Hello?"

"Surprise!" everyone said.

I looked around and saw that Jaclyin had her long brown hair hanging down and that she had 'attempted' to make me a cake.

I laughed and said, "Thanks guys. I really thought you had forgotten this time."

"Aha! So we did fool you then?" Becky asked with her brown hair in a loose braid.

"Yes you did." I said with a smile.

Jane had a heart-shaped clip in her hair and was smiling at me. My dad said "Happy Birthday Vanna." Then walked over with the cake Jaclyin had made for me.

They all sang "Happy Birthday" and we went right into eating.

"Time for presents!" Becky shouted.

We went over into Jane's living room where my presents were. I got an owl necklace from Jane, a handmade bookmark from Rebecca, and a gift card for Itunes from Jaclyin. They weren't big gifts or anything but I was really excited to use them all and I was just happy at just the fact that they threw me a birthday party.

My dad then told me his gift was outside in Jane's backyard and that it was waiting for me. I then put down all my stuff and went to Jane's back door. I slowly opened the door anticipating what would be behind it. Then all of a sudden my smile dropped.

Right in Jane's backyard stood an ugly, horrifying, mean-looking fury that was in no mood for birthday cake.

It then flew towards me and I quickly unsheathed my sword which had been disguised as my watch and started dodging the fury's attacks. Jane, Jaclyin, Becky, and my dad came outside behind me and stood there in shock.

I finally cornered the fury when all of a sudden it lashed at me, making me lose my sword and it skittered a few feet away, then the tables turned.

I then dodged some more of the fury's attacks but now it had me cornered. I thought desperately about what to do next, but it was too late. The fury raised it's claws and closed my eyes waiting for the blow. Then, suddenly I heard a faint whistling sound and huge cry that came from the fury. I then opened my eyes and saw it had been struck by an arrow, Jaclyin's arrow to be exact.

She was still standing with her bow in hand as Jane quickly went towards the fury and stabbed it with her dagger. The fury finally turned into dust and we were safe.

"Thanks guys'" I said as Becky rushed over to helped me up.

"What was that about?" Jane asked.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the fact that today's your birthday?" Jaclyin said.

"I'm not so sure. But what I really want to know is how did it get into our world?" I said worriedly.

We all shivered at that statement then waved it off.

"So I'm guessing that wasn't the birthday present you had in mind for me was it?" I asked my dad with a smile.

"No. I got you a new bike." He said.

I looked over and saw it. I've always loved riding bikes ever since I was little. The bike was beautiful. It was painted baby blue and had all sorts of gears on it(if you know what I mean).

I hugged my dad and said thank you and we all went back inside to try and forget what had just happened.

Now it's a month later and school is finally out. I was hanging out with Jane, Jaclyin, and Rebecca at Jaclyin's house and we were going over what we wanted to do this summer.

"Well I definitely want to go to the beach." Becky said with her curly brown hair tucked into a braid.

"Like that's anything new." Jaclyin said. She was wearing a tank-top and shorts and had her long brown hair hanging down. "I think we should at least go to an amusement park this summer. It feels like forever since we've been to one."

"I know. I thought school would never be out." Jane said with her hair in a perfect pony tail.

I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. I was just staring at my golden compass that I had gotten from my friend, James, the summer before. I was wondering what everyone would be doing at Camp Half-Blood this summer and if anyone really remembered us or thought about what had happened to us when we suddenly 'disappeared' the last time we were there.

I then was brought back down to Earth when Becky said, "What do you think we should do Vanna?"

I stopped staring at my compass and looked up. "Huh? Oh…I don't maybe we could go see a movie or something?"

Jaclyin got a suspicious look on her face and said, "You were thinking about Camp Half-Blood again weren't you?"

"Well of course I was! Don't you guys miss it? I mean…it's been what, a year since we last saw everyone? I just…I just wish we could go back again…do you know what I mean?"

They all looked down when I said that.

"Of course we miss it…it's just…"

I cut Jane off by saying "It's just what?"

"Well…Chiron didn't really give us a definite answer on if we would be coming back or not."

"Yeah…and I really don't want to get my hopes up." Becky said.

I could tell we all desperately wanted to go back…but didn't know if we ever would or how we would get back.

"Hey how about we go get some snacks…I bet that'll cheer us up!" Jane said.

"I think that's an awesome idea." Becky said, managing a smile.

They all started heading out of Jaclyin's room…but I stayed behind.

"Hey are you coming?" Jaclyin said as she was leaving.

"No it's okay, I'm not really that hungry." I said trying to sound convincing.

Jaclyin got another suspicious look on her face and followed Jane and Becky.

After they left I plopped down on Jaclyin's bed, looking out of her window. Then, just out of the corner of my eye, I saw a book fall from Jaclyin's book case. "The Sea of Monsters."

It had to be a coincidence, right? I thought to myself. No…no it couldn't be.

I slowly walked over to where the book was and picked it up carefully.

"I wonder…what would it be like if we went back?" I said to myself.

I then slowly started opening the first page of the book when I heard laughing.

Jane, Jaclyin, and Becky came upstairs with Jane holding a big bowl of popcorn. Their expressions quickly fell when they saw what I was doing.

"Vanna…don't!" Jaclyin said. But it was too late.

Water started spurting out of the book like crazy. I then looked up at Jaclyin's window just as we were getting sucked into the book and saw him. Luke was staring at me from outside Jaclyin's window with an evil grin on his face and I knew that couldn't be good.

Then everything went black.

I finally woke up…but I was in a river, drowning, with Jane, Jaclyin, and Becky next to me. They woke up quickly after I did and we all swam to the top of the river.

We pulled ourselves out and we were all soaking wet, that is besides Becky, and were coughing up water.

I then looked up and saw a familiar face looking at me.

"Welcome back." James said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**PSDW: Hey everyone… *glares at WPBW4L***

**FFS: Yeah… hey… *****glares***

**WPBW4L: What? What did I do?**

**PSDW: *glares daggers at her* Oh, you know…. Anyway, sorry this was put up so late but Miss WPBW4L over there forgot we had a schedule! So I don't think my chapter will be up this Teusday.**

**FFS: So thanks to that, I think we're gonna disregard the schedule… Instead, we're gonna put up two chapters up every week, any day we feel fit (or when we are done with the chapter).**

**PSDW: So, look for chapters! Thanks to all who reviewed. And we got a question from Artemis99 that we think should be clarified.**

**Jaclyin is my character**

**Vanna is FFS's character**

**Rebecca is WPBW4L's character**

**Matt is the character of an anonymous reviewer (NOT Anonymous Person) who entered in the contest we held in the last book.**

**Josh is WPBW4L's character**

**James is FFS's character**

**So, hope that clears everything up! Thanks again for reviewing and hope you enjoy WPBW4L's chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rebecca's P.O.V.<p>

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and slowly looked up to the source of the voice. Two pairs of eyes looked down at us. I gasped, slowly smiling when I realized who it was.

James and Josh.

Both of them looked nearly the same as they did look only a year ago, with minor differences. Both of them were now wearing leather cording around their necks, a solitary bead hanging on it. Josh had discarded his purple Camp Jupiter shirt and exchanged it for an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Both of them must have growth spurts over the past year, because they looked taller.

"Rebecca! Oh wow! It's great you're back!" Josh exclaimed excitedly, smiling broadly.

Everyone slowly turned and looked at him. Josh realized his mistake in time.

"Oh! Oh, wow! It's great to see all of you again!"

James punched him in the arm. "Oh stop it, Josh. We all know you like Becky."

Everyone snickered, Josh just stood there, looking mortified. I felt a blush rising in my cheeks as I saw his expression.

Josh turned and looked at James, looking mad. "I never said that I-"

James glanced at him, sighing. "Seriously? You aren't that slick about it, if you know what I mean."

Josh opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Besides," James said, smiling, "What's with that picture that you-"

"OK!" I said loudly, before things got out of hand. "Enough of that! How has things been since we were gone?"

Josh looked relieved at this change in the conversation, but he wouldn't look me in the eye.

James looked disappointed, but he didn't push the matter. We all started heading back toward the camp.

"Not much happened since you were gone," James told us, lowering his voice slightly as we walked by a few campers. "The Ares campers are mad at you, Becky, because of what happened last summer- no! no! it's ok! They're mad at Percy too! It turns out Percy told Zeus that Ares didn't return the Helm or the Master Bolt when he caught Luke with it, so now they hate you, but hey! It's nothing personal, right? Matt's been upset the entire time Jaclyn had been gone, and so has Jonathan...(Jaclyn and Jane blushed) Oh! And we got our necklaces!"

He paused in his narration to show us the bead from the leather cord around his neck. It was the same image as described in the book; a black bead with a trident in the foreground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out four more. "Here. Chiron told us to give these to you when you came back." He frowned. "That's funny. He could have given them to you himself later. But he seems so sure that you were going to be coming back so soon..." He trailed off, looking thoughtful.

We accepted the necklaces gratefully, putting them on, but we were also remembering what he had said. After that, we walked in silence for a while. Suddenly, I stopped.

"What is it?" Jane asked, looking concerned after seeing the look on my face.

"Where's Cameron?" I asked, getting worried.

"Cameron didn't come with us, remember?" Jaclyn patiently reminded me.

I shook my head, frustrated. "Noooo...what I'm trying to say is...we left Cameron back at home...right?"

Everyone stopped. You can tell I was beginning to freak everyone out already. "Yeeees?" Vanna answered uncertainly. "What about it?"

I pointed."Then who is _that_?"

They froze. There across the way, hanging out with Clarisse, was...

Cameron.

"How on earth did she get here?" Jaclyn asked, mouth slightly open.

James shifted uncomfortably. "Weeeellll..." He said slowly. "She has been here for awhile, about 2 weeks to be exact..."

"Wait, WHAT?" Vanna burst out, glaring at him with a mixture of shock and surprise. "And you didn't say anything?"

James opened his mouth to say something, probably a retort, but, whatever it was going to be, it would have to wait, because a particular someone decided to make an appearance.

"Well, well, well.." He drawled, giving a lazy, meancing grin. "New recruits, no?"

I grit my teeth, recognizing this person. "_Tantalus." _

He tutted at me, wagging a gaunt finger." Ooooo! Not very friendly, are you? Not to worry," He said nastily, cracking his neck. "That can _easily_ be taken care of."

I stood there, trembling with fury, every bone in my body wanting to pull out my whip and turn him to stone, so I could ground him up to a powder, then flush it down a toilet. Violent, I know. But trust me, if anyone deserves it, he does.

Jaclyn stepped forward, fist clenched, and I knew that she was going to give to him. Just when she was about to strike, a yell when up from the campers.

"Attack! We're being attacked!"

We spun around, then gaped as the flaming metal monsters described in the book began attacking the camp. Then, pulling out our weapons, we began to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>WPBW4L: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! REVIEW! REVIEW! HEY! HEY YOU! YEAH, YOU! THE ONE IN FRONT OF THE SCREEN READING THIS MESSAGE, POSSIBLY OUT LOUD! REVIEW! DO IT! DO IT NOW! OR I * DRAMATIC MUSIC* WILL BRING OUT...THE UNICORN OF DOOOOOM! REVIEW!<strong>

**PSDW: Why are you yelling? O.o**

**WPBW4L: CUZ I CAN! HAHA REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PSDW: SHAHOLA!**

**FFS: O.o... uhhhh...**

**WPBW4L: O.o... She's hyper..**

**PSDW: You bet!**

**FFS: Greeaat...**

**WPBW4L: Rope?**

**FFS: Rope... *goes and gets rope and chair***

**PSDW: Thanks to all who reviewed though I would like more... Well, here's chapter three and guess what? It's my chapter! ljahfkdasjf;alsdkfjghewoaifhdsigjhl :DDDDDDDD**

**WPBW4L: SHE'S DISTRACTED!**

** FFS: GET HER! *Tackles PSDW and ties her up to a chair***

**WPBW4L: Whoo... now that that's over..**

**FFS: Enjoy PSDW's Chapter!**

**PSDW: HEEEEEEEEELLLPPPP!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Jaclyin's POV

_Grrrrr. _My mind couldn't be silenced. Anger surged through me as I fought off the evil minotaur-type thingies. None of the anger was toward the minotaurs though. It was all toward Tantalus. I've always hated Tantalus. Ever since I've read about him in Greek Myths, I've held a great disliking for him. It grew ever since I read The Sea of Monsters. But now it was through the roof.

Sure it wasn't a big deal what he did. Just being the millennium old adult being superior over kids but he was yelling at people I cared about. And no one does that.

I stabbed at the metal bulls with my sword but it didn't seem to faze the thing. I narrowed my eyes at one and charged it. I wasn't even a couple yards in front of it when it blew a huge column of fire at me. I dropped and rolled out of the way. I popped up and fell back down, cracking my ankle in the process.

Vanna saw this and laughed, "Stop laying around, Grandma!"

I rolled my ankle back into its place, "Hey! It's not my fault I hadn't been here or anywhere near a gym for the past year!"

Rebecca laughed, kicking a robot bull to the side, "Yeah, too bad gyms are your sworn enemies."

I laughed, turned my ring into my bow and arrow and started to shoot at the mechanic bulls. I shot several different types of arrows at the bulls (i.e. Exploding, net, gas, sonic boom, etc.) but none of them were affective.

"Gahh! Die gosh darn it!" I screamed at one of the bulls. Rebecca heard and started laughing.

I rolled my eyes at her and saw a cab pull up on the road and saw three people step out. The cab then seemed to melt into the asphalt. The three figures stood there for a second, talking. Suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my side. I collapsed to the ground, clutching my side. I heard someone screaming and it turned out it was me.

Everything went blurry for a second and next thing I knew, I was being dragged away from the fight. I cursed at myself. How could I have been so stupid? I was in the middle of a fight with robot bulls that blew fire and I decided to get myself distracted. I looked at my side and almost fainted from the sight of it.

My cloths were singed and I could the smell of burnt flesh was in the air. I lifted myself into a sitting position and held my reeling head. I stood up but the pain was too much and I was out before I hit the ground.

* * *

><p>I woke up a couple hours later in a white room that looked kind of familiar.<p>

"Well look who finally decided to join the living," a voice off to the right said.

I gasped and looked around, panicked. Then I saw him and smiled.

"Good to see you too, Matt," I said.

Matt smiled and got up from his chair and sat down next to me on the bed. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You do not know how much I missed you," I whispered in his ear.

"What, is there no other guy in that other dimension of yours?" he asked.

I pulled away and slapped his arm, "That wasn't nice." I said, laughing, "But yes."

Matt smiled cockily at me. "But anyway, how are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "My side's on fire, but what else is new, huh?"

Matt smiled warmly. "I really missed you, Jaclyin."

I smiled at Matt, "I know."

Matt started to lean closer to me and I did the same. He put his hand on my arm and leaned closer still. Our faces were inches away when suddenly the door slammed open. Matt was off of the bed faster than lightning and Rebecca, Jane, Vanna, Percy, and Annabeth entered the room. I smiled at the sight of my friends but that completely vanished when I saw who entered the room behind them.

"Tantalus," I growled.

"I want you out of here," Tantalus said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said, I want you out of here. I want you and your time traveling friends out of here." Tantalus said in a dangerously calm voice.

"You can't kick us out, we're demigods!" I said, outraged.

"Oh, but I can," Tantalus said, "As long as I'm in charge of this camp, I can accept and decline campers. And guess what? I'm declining you."

I was at a loss for words. I looked at my friends who seemed defeated. They seemed like they had accepted this news. I glared at them. "Did you guys accept this?" I asked outraged, "We can't leave without a fight, sorry."

"Well," Tantalus said, rubbing his chin, "there is one way you can stay."

"How?" I asked.

"Get me the hidden shield of Ares," Tantalus said, staring at me. "If you get me that shield, you may stay. If you don't, I'll leave you for the monsters."

I looked at Rebecca, Vanna, and Jane, outrage painted on my face, "This is ridiculous! You can't just—"

"We'll do it," Rebecca said.

I looked at Rebecca, my eyes wide, and my mouth open. "What?"

"We'll get you that shield," Rebecca said to Tantalus, stepping forward.

"No, no, no," I said, trying to stand up. My side exploded in pain and I hissed. Matt pushed me back down. Tantalus ignored me. All of his attention was on Rebecca.

"You get me that shield and I'll allow you to stay," Tantalus said, holding out his hand for Rebecca to shake, "Do we have a deal?"

Rebecca pursed her lips, gulped and shook his hand. The lights flickered and thunder sounded overhead. I stared at Rebecca in outrage. She avoided eye contact.

Tantalus wore and evil smile, "Perfect." He clapped his hands together. "You leave tomorrow morning. Go see the Oracle now."

Rebecca nodded and left the room with Tantalus following her. I continued to stare at the door. Percy, Annabeth, Vanna, Jane, and Matt were all staring at me. I closed my mouth and clenched my fists. I sat back in my bed and crossed my arms, glaring at the wall straight ahead.

"Is she okay?" I heard Percy whisper to Vanna.

"Wait for it…" Vanna said, "You might want to cover your ears."

I took a deep breath opened my mouth and started shouting, "WHY ON EARTH WOULD SHE ACCEPT AN OFFER FROM THAT NO-GOOD, SON-OF-A—" but you couldn't hear the rest of what I was saying because Matt covered my mouth with his hand. Seething, I licked it and he quickly pulled his hand away, glaring at me.

* * *

><p>Another hour passed and I was able to walk around with the help of Matt. I walked to my cabin and was attacked by most of my siblings. Matt had to fight them off for me while I got my backpack I left there and some cloths I had also left. I stuffed them in and Matt helped me back outside. I saw Percy walking around and had Matt steer me over there.<p>

"Hey Percy," I said when we were within earshot.

"Hey Jaclyin," He said, "How was your summer?"

I shrugged, "Okay, I guess. But, I wanted to apologize about blowing up in front of you and Annabeth like that. It was uncalled for."

"That's totally fine," Percy said, "I would've done the same."

"No you wouldn't have!" I said.

"Yeah, your right," Percy said, laughing slightly.

"Hey," I said, lowering my voice to a whisper that only Matt and him could hear, "I want you two to be careful around Tantalus. I don't trust him and neither should you." Matt and Percy both nodded. "Another thing you both have to be careful for is that chariot race on Friday. Stay on guard." Percy nodded suspiciously. "Okay," I said, raising my voice from a whisper, and referring to Matt, "Come, my trusty steed! Off to Vanna!"

Matt rolled his eyes, waved bye to Percy, and started to help me walk to where Vanna was.

"Wait!" I said. Matt stopped. I turned around and faced Percy again. "Try not to sneak away from camp when I'm gone, dude. Or you can… It's your choice really."

Percy smiled and shook his head, "I'll try. See you later, Jaclyin."

* * *

><p><strong>FFS: Well, hope you liked PSDW's chapter!<strong>

**WPBW4L: She can't say goodbye today... she's a little tied up at the moment.**

***FFS and WPBW4L start laughing evilly***

**FFS: Oh, and don't forget to review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**WPBW4L: HOLA PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!**

**FFS: WAIT! Before we start my next chapter…I have just one thing I need to say…I…I just don't know how to put it…**

**PSDW: Go on FFS…Say it!**

**WPBW4L: Yeah! No one's stopping you here!**

**FFS: Ok…*Gulp*…I…I…**

**PSDW: SPIT IT OUT!**

**FFS: I SEE A LITTLE SIHLOETTO OF A MAN!**

**WPBW4L: *Eyes widen and joins in* SCALLAMOOSE! SCALLAMOOSE! WHEN YOU DO THE FANDANGO!**

**FFS & WPBW4L: THUNDER BOLTS OF LIGHTNING! VERY VERY FRIGHTING!**

**PSDW: O.o….okay….well while they're busy doing that…ENJOY FFS's CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Vanna's P.O.V.

Alright, hold up. I'm going to rewind this story back for a moment.

Ok so after the fight with the robot bulls was over, me, Jane, Becky, Annabeth, and Percy went to go check on Jaclyin, who had been dragged away from the fight by Matt.

We entered the infirmary where Matt had a nervous look on his face as he stood over the bed where Jaclyin was.

I was about to say something when all of a sudden Tantalus burst into the room with an angry look on his face.

He then started going off on all this stuff about how he was going to kick us out of camp if we didn't get Ares stupid lost shield and so on. Me, Jane, and Jaclyin were outraged at this conversation and were all about to yell in protest when Becky said it.

"We'll do it." She said.

Jaclyin and I looked at her with appalled looks on our faces while Jane did what you would call a 'face palm.'

After Becky and Tantalus had left, we all looked at each other just before Jaclyin started having a meltdown.

After she had cooled down, Matt told us he would walk her around for a sort of 'therapy' session.

"Sure…a 'therapy' session," Jane said to Matt with a smile on her face.

Matt blushed and then they were out the door. Percy and Annabeth the told us they had 'important matters' to attend to, then left me and Jane there.

"Well…who's up for a walk?" I asked.

"Um…actually…I…" she started to say as I cut her off.

"Jonathan?" I said.

"Well…maybe." She said hiding her face.

"Figures. I'm not stoping you…go on! Have fun." I said in a sighing/sarcastic voice. "I'll just stay here…alone."

"Hey if you want me to stay…"

I cut her off with a laugh, "I'm just messing with you! I don't care what you do."

She looked at me with a suspicious face then she was off.

I decided to take a walk through camp by myself. I saw Cameron, who was glaring at me, along with Clarisse.

"Hey owl head! Got any wise cracks for us today?" Clarisse asked me while some other Ares campers started laughing.

"You know what? I would tell you some but I think they would just be too complex for your fragile little brains to comprehend!" I said sarcastically.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Clarisse was about to say when she was cut off by James.

"Vanna!" James said rushing towards me.

Clarisse glared at him as he rushed over to us.

"Tantalus says he needs to talk to you right now! So come on!"

I stared at him then looked at Clarisse.

"Hurry up! He said it was urgent!" James said as he was pulling me away.

Clarisse glared at me and said, "We'll finish this later."

As soon as we were far enough away from Clarisse and the Ares gang, I asked, "So what does Mr. Big Head need to talk to me about?"

"Nothing." James said as he stopped dragging me. "I just thought I should get you out of there before it got ugly."

I smiled and said, "Thanks. So how's camp been?"

James smiled and said, "Oh you know, same old same old. A few monsters here and there. But it was also a little boring without y-" he hesitated for a second, "you guys here."

I laughed and asked, "Hey do you want to play a game?"

He looked at me suspiciously and said, "What kind of game?"

"Twenty questions. Ready…go!"

He chuckled at me and said, "Favorite color?"

"Green." I answered.

"Favorite thing about Camp Half-Blood?"

"Definitely playing Capture the Flag." I said answered.

He smiled and said, "Me too…um…what's one thing you can't stand?"

"Test taking! It gets me so nervous and I tense up! But everything always turns out aright in the end." I laughed and said, "I'm just glad schools out…you know what I mean?"

James expression faded and he said, "Yeah. I…I guess."

I looked at him suspiciously and said, "Well…what school do you go to?"

He looked away from me then said, "Um…I have some stuff I have to talk to Josh about…see you later!"

He then ran off in the opposite direction without looking back.

I was about to run after him to see what was going on, when suddenly I heard a voice.

"Hey But-Trumpet!" I heard Jaclyin say(Don't EVEN ask how I got that nickname).

I turned around and glared at her. She was clinging onto Matt as he was helping her walk.

"What's up?" I said.

"Nothing much. Hey have you seen Becky anywhere?"

"No…but I'm really worried about the news we might get." I said.

"Yeah me too. And what's with this whole Ares's shield quest thing?" She asked.

Matt suddenly let her go and glared at the two of us.

"You don't know about Ares's shield?" He said in amazement.

"Um…no. Should we?" Jaclyin asked.

"No, no. It's only the MOST POWERFUL SHEILD ON EARTH!" he said to us.

"Ok! No need to yell!" I said.

"So what happened to it?" Jaclyin asked.

"Well…a few years ago, Ares, with a little help from Hephaestus, made an all-powerful shield which-"

"Wait a minute…why on Earth would Hephaestus help Ares since he's his wife's boyfriend?" Jaclyin asked confused.

"Don't ask me. The mind of a God is really strange. Probably to get something out of it…but I didn't hear that part of the story." Matt said. "So anyway, they made an all-powerful shield which could defend and protect anything! It was actually more like a force field. In fact…it even had powers to turn a place invisible!"

"Ok, ok…but what do we have to do with it?" I asked.

"Well…Poseidon and Zeus didn't think it was fair that Ares had both an all-powerful shield AND an indestructible sword. So they ordered it to be hidden from any God's eyes. Only a demi-god can find it."

"And we just happen to be the first ones to ever go on a quest like this one?" I asked.

"Well…there have been others…" He hesitated, "But they all failed."

Jaclyin gulped and said, "Wh…what happened to them?"

"Apparently…there's a lot of monsters that guard the shield on its' island." Matt said.

"Great! So we're just walking into a death trap then! Just lovely." I said sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry guys…but you did ask for the story." Matt said.

Jaclyin was about to say something when we saw Becky rushing towards us with a nervous look on her face.

I was afraid to ask…but I figured no one else would, so I asked, "What's the news from the oracle?"

Becky sadly looked up at me and said, "Not good."

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: SO HOW WAS IT? GOOD? NOT SO GOOD? HUH! I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE!<strong>

**FFS: GALILEO!**

**WPBW4L: galileo.**

**FFS: GALILEO!**

**WPBW4L: galileo.**

**FFS & WPBW4L: GALILEO FIGARO! MANFICA-OH-OH-OHHHH!**

**PSDW: Don't mind them…this sort of thing happens all the time with our group. :D OH! And also to CloverHeart609! Before they started going off in song…FFS wanted to let you know that she is REALLY happy that you censored out your cuss words in your review. Cussing is one of her pet peeves…for those of you who didn't know…**

**WPBW4L: NO NO NO NO NO NO!**

**PSDW:…yeah…SO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PSDW: I'm so so so so so soooooooo sorry! You do not know how bad I feel right now! I know it's been over a month but alas! I've been grounded for the last month!**

**FFS: Yeah guys, really… We had finals, we're going to have MORE finals coming up soon and then we're done for the summer! YAY!**

**WPBW4L: We also had a parade to do, another concert and a festival to be in charge of… We haven't had a good second semester…**

**PSDW: Anyway, we all hope you like this chapter! I promise you guys that I will post mine ASAP! **

**FFS: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Rebecca's P.O.V.

"You are making a graaaave mistake, darling," Tantalus sneered as he shepherded me to the Big House.

All right, all right. I think it's time for me to set some things straight. You know why I accepted that quest? Because of the prophecy.

The last prophecy that we received mentioned us following Percy and the others, which, is self-explanatory enough for us to follow them again. Besides, they got out of camp to go on the quest by sneaking out, and I wasn't entirely sure we could pull that off as well as they did...no offense. Also, what if this shield will actually help the camp? What if in order to keep the camp safe, the fleece is only one part of it? What if we need the shield, too?

Anyway, back to the story.

"You're a fool for accepting this quest, you realize that? Demigods rarely come back from quests, you know that? You're only going to get them killed," Tantalus stopped briefly in his speech to tuen his head to look at me, as if trying to gauge my reaction. I said nothing, determined to show as little emotion as possible.

"You ever heard stories about how the demigods die? Well, its's very nasty business, very nasty business..." He grinned, his yellow teeth looking almost black in the fading light. "You know how hard it is to survive out there out in the open, monsters all trying to attack you, and, sometimes..." he grinned wider. "Oh yes...sometimes by other demigods."

I fought to keep my face impassive, all the while fantasizing turning him into stone with my whip, which was curled around my left arm, then taking off his head and jumping on it. While wielding a jackhammer. To his face.

I turned and looked at him. "What about Percy, then?" I asked cooly.

He scowled. "He got lucky, that's all. He wasn't supposed to live. There was no way he could have lived. And I - Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

But I was no longer listening, and past caring about what he had to say. I was already walking up the steps to the Big House.

* * *

><p>I bet you're all wondering: <em>What's it like inside the Big House?<em>

In a word, creepy.

From the moment I walked into the Big House, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. And not by a cuddly Easter Bunny, or a jolly, happy Santa Claus. But the feeling that I was being watched by some malevolent force. I could have sworn I saw someone's, or some_thing's _shadow move along the opposite wall.

So it's perfectly understandable that I made the trip from the door to the attic in about 5 minutes...right?

Strangely enough, it was already getting dark by the time I was pulling the cord to the entrance to the attic.

I pulled myself up from the door, shivering in the cold, musty attic air. _What is it with me and cold places? _I wondered crossly, remembering last year. _First the graveyard, now this?_

I stopped suddenly in the middle of the room, now aware that the creepy I'm-watching-you-feeling was getting stronger. I looked around.

Despite the fact that the Oracle is known for it's creepiness, somehow, I knew that it wasn't the Oracle that was making me uneasy.

_We meet again, Rebecca Rivers._

Suddenly, the room went pitch black. I collapsed suddenly, my hands gripped at my temples, praying to all the gods by name that I was imagining the voice that appeared in my head, and the throbbing it was causing.

I looked accusingly at the Oracle, but she, strangely, hadn't moved.

_Do you really think that you can escape me?_The voice continued. _Did you really think that by disappearing into your dimension that you can hide from me?_

I gulped. I wasn't imagining it after all. Super.

_I am patient, of course. I excel at waiting. But this is taking too long. Percy is getting older to fulfill his destiny, and so are you. _He paused.

_Join me. Help me overthrow the Olympians. I can offer you great power in return._

I opened my mouth. There was no way I was going to accept his request. But before I could say anything, thunder shook the whole house, and lightning flashed in the windows, temporarily blinding me. The whole room dropped 20 degrees within a couple of seconds. Suddenly, rain began lashing the windows, when I knew perfectly well that the day earlier that morning was sunny without a single cloud in sight.

Hooves pounded on the trapdoor frantically.

"Rebecca! Rebecca! What's going on? Are you ok?" Chiron's muffled voice rose in a panicked octave as he pounded on the door, alternating from using his hooves to using his fists.

More fists joined his.

"Becky?"

"Becca? Open up!"

"Dude, what happened? Are you ok? Becky?"

"Please open up! Rebecca!"

I ran to the trapdoor, toward my friend's and Chiron's frantic voices. My hand was inches away from the handle when suddenly the room was filled with a strange green mist. I turned my head to see the Oracle sitting up on her stool, her eyes glowing and green smoke billowing from her gaping mouth.

_I am the Oracle of Delphi, _she hissed. _speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask._

I looked helplessly at the trap door, torn between my friends and the Oracle. "Don't chicken out now," I whispered to myself, then turned to the Oracle. "What is my destiny?"

I asked.

More smoke poured out. It flattened out a bit so it was like I was watching a green television set. On the screen, an image appeared.

I saw my friends gathered at a picnic table, laughing and talking. A map of the United States was plastered to the wall opposite, with something circled off the coast of Florida in green ink.

Suddenly, they all stopped talking. In unison, they all stood up and faced me.

_Five friends will heed the call... _Jaclyn said in the Oracle's voice. She then sat down, still looking at me.

_To find a token of the god of brawl..._ Vanna answered, also in the hissing voice of the Oracle before sitting down.

_A foe become friend, a friend become foe... _replied Cameron, mimicking Vanna's and Jaclyn's motions.

Only Jane was standing now. Looking at her, I felt a twinge of dread, as I watched cheerful, optimistic Jane deliver the final line.

_And one will be taken to a realm far below..._Once done, the mist cleared, throwing me back into my grim reality.

I stood there for what felt like an eternity. then, with my limbs feeling like lead, I ran to the trapdoor.

My friends and Chiron were huddled around the trapdoor when I finally dropped down.

"Well? Did you get the prophecy? What happened? Are you ok-? HEY! Where are you going?" Chiron called after me as I ran from the attic.

Go ahead. Call me a wimp. I no longer care. All I knew was that if I didn't get out of that attic fast enough, I was going to be sick.

After a great deal of coaxing, I went back into the Big House.

"Well? what happened?" Chiron asked me, kindly this time, leaning across the ping-pong table ( in his wheelchair, thankfully). He pushed a mug of hot chocolate into my hands, which I accepted gratefully.

"Something really bad, I can tell you that," Vanna said, brushing a strand of dirty blonde hair out of her face, looking at Chiron with concern. "Something about that thunder and the rain...it almost looked like a sign of some sort."

I looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

She pursed he lips. "I'm not quite sure exactly, but-"

"Spill it, would you?" Jaclyn called out impatiently. Jane shushed her, then looked at Vanna expectantly.

She took a breath. "The way the attic lights went dark...and the lightning and thunder...and the sudden cold...and the sudden outpour of rain...it's...it's..."

Jaclyn shakily stood up, despite the fact that she was already injured. Matt stood up within a heartbeat, hovering around her in case she was going to collapse. Jaclyn was looking like she was ready to explode, but it was Chiron this time who silenced her. With one look, she carefully slid back into her seat, grumbling about idiots who can never get to the point.

"It's a sign," Vanna said all out in a rush, as if she wasn't ever going to get the chance to speak again. "It's like the Big Three Gods were warning her about something...but what?"

Silence fell on all of us. then, everyone turned and looked at me.

"Oh," I said in a small voice.

"Do you want to talk about what happened up there?" Chiron said kindly.

I shook my head. Nope.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"I got the prophecy," I said, keen to change the subject.

All the talking ceased at once. Chiron sat up taller in his wheelchair. "Proceed, Rebecca."

I cleared my throat. You could hear a pin drop.

"Five friends will heed the call...to find a token of the god of brawl."

"The god of Brawl? That means it must be Ar-"

Jane fiercely kicked Jaclyn beneath the table, silencing her.

She turned to her, indignant, looking like she wanted to throttle her, but Vanna glared at her. I continued.

"A foe become friend, a friend become foe..." Jane looked confused, mouthing something at Vanna. Vanna widened her eyes in response, but said nothing.

I hesitated. But, due to Chiron's prodding looks, I said the final line in a faint whisper that was, somehow, still caught by everyone in the room. "...and one will be taken to a realm far below."

The room was dead quiet.

"Well...I think we can guess that the final line is the Underworld," Jane said faintly.

I shook my head. "No...the thing is, the way y- I mean, the way the Oracle said it, it was almost like she mean't somewhere _deeper._ Like, deeper than the underworld _deep."_

Chiron might have been a statue. Looking at him, I had a funny feeling that he was keeping something from us. Something...sinister. He cleared his throat, shifting his weight in his wheelchair nervously.

Jaclyn looked like she wanted to chase the truth out of him with her sword, but she didn't. Instead, she picked up the conversation again. "Right, since we already know that the first two lines are, does anyone know what the second to last line is-?"

"Yes," Vanna, Jane and I all answered.

As I said it, all the clues rushed into my head. Jane had mouthed a name, the name that was familiar to us, that belonged to a particular person that we knew veeeeery well. The prophecy had said _five friends_, not _four_. Just as I was about to say the name, someone appeared at the door.

Chiron welcomed her into the room, while we all stared at her, baffled at this turn of events. The traitor...is the prophecy right? Is she really not our enemy?

"_You!"_ Jaclyn growled, and with one swift motion, despite her injuries, launched herself across the room at Cameron's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: I know you're still mad at us and this chapter was a little short but please review… even if it's to yell at us…<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**PSDW: Hey guys we're back!**

**FFS: Yes and it's PSDW's chapter this time!**

**PSDW: Don't you guys just love Pandora? **

**WPBW4L: Uhh... weren't we just talking about the chapter?**

**PSDW: So I'm on the computer and me being the Band Geek I am, I'm listening to the Pirates of the Caribbean-**

**FFS: Oh god...**

**PSDW: Star Wars-**

**WPBW4L: Of course -_-...**

** PSDW: Lorax-**

**FFS: How ba-a-a-ad can I be? haha Love that movie**

** PSDW:How to Train Your Dragon-**

**WPBW4L: Ooo.. that's a good movie...**

** PSDW:Star Wars-**

**FFS: Wait didn't you already say that?**

** PSDW:and a bunch of other soundtracks! It's amazing! I LOVE ITTT!**

**WPBW4L: We can tell O.o...**

**FFS: OH! Remember that one chapter that wasn't really a chapter about a surprise? Well... that didn't really work out this time...**

**PSDW: Yeah, so we're not going to do that surprise until... uhhh... when are we going to do the surprise?**

**FFS: Uhhh... idk... how about WHEN IT'S READY?**

**PSDW: O.o... ok ok... no need to yell...**

**WPBW4L: Sooo enjoy this next chapter! We'll update ASAP we promise!**

**PSDW: Don't go making promises we can't keep!**

**WPBW4L: Oops.. sorry hehe enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Jaclyin's POV

Ok, ok, yeah, I attacked Cameron. I know, it wasn't a really good idea but, I was angry! I was filled with hatred back then. Well, I managed to knock Cameron over and I was on top of her screaming and punching. The Big House was in an uproar. Chiron was trying to pry me off of Cameron, Matt doing the same. Vanna was going to get help from people with Jane. Rebecca went off to grab Mr. D.

Matt managed to get a hold on me and was trying to pull me off of but to no avail. Vanna and Jane had came back with some Apollo kids and Percy and Annabeth. A minute later Rebecca and Mr. D came in. Mr. D rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers and I collapsed, unconscious.

* * *

><p>I woke up a couple hours or so later. I tried remembering what happened to make me be back in the med ward but there was nothing. The last thing I remembered was talking about the prophecy. I couldn't remember anything after that. I tried to rub my eyes but I couldn't move my arms. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was bound in my bed. I started struggling but it was no use. Soon, Matt came in my room, disappointment shone in his eyes.<p>

"Why'd you lock me down? I didn't do anything!" I shouted at him.

Sighing, Matt sat down at the edge of my bed, "You attacked a fellow camper."

I was taken aback, "What?"

Matt then explained to me what happened, filling in the memory gap in my mind. I leaned back against the headboard of my bed.

"I attacked her?" I asked, "Last time I did something to Cameron she was the one attacking me. I can't remember a day in September because of her."

Matt shrugged, "Well, you have to release your anger, Jaclyin."

I chuckled, "You sound like a Jedi."

"It's not healthy keeping it stored up in you all of the time," Matt said, "You have to find something to help relieve that stress and pent up aggression."

"Now you sound like a philosopher," I sighed, "I'm sorry for acting on only anger. I won't do it again. I'll find something to release my anger with."

Matt nodded and slapped his thighs. He stood up and pressed a button on the wall. My cuffs released and I got out of the bed. "Also," Matt said, "Chiron wants to talk to you, Vanna, Rebecca, and Jane. You're going to leave on the quest in a couple hours."

Matt led me to the ping-pong table with a firm arm on my shoulder. I could sense that Matt had his knife in his hand ready for action. In short, I felt like a prisoner being taken into a court. I smiled apologetically to everyone and sat down. Chiron sighed.

"Alright, you all will be leaving in two hours. You'll get a ride into Manhattan but that's it. You're on your own when you're finding that shield. I want you all to be on your best behavior," Chiron said this while looking at me, "And to be safe. Don't be rash," Again he looked at me, "Be smart and don't get killed."

"Thank you Chiron," Vanna said, "We'll do our best."

"May the gods be with all of you," Chiron said.

"Don't you mean the Force," I muttered. Matt squeezed my shoulder tighter. I shut up.

We all got up and walked out of the Big House. We all went to our cabins and got ready for the task ahead. I made my way through camp saying goodbye to those whom I knew. I went to my cabin to see if I had left anything from my last visit here, found that I had left a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, packed them in my backpack, and headed back to the Big House.

I was the last one to get to the Big House. Cameron was already there with her backpack and she was glaring at me. I shook my head and looked away. I had to stay calm and not attack anyone again. Once Vanna saw me, we headed to Thalia's tree. The tree looked sad and week. Some of the pines were turning yellow and many were littered on the ground around the trunk. There we saw Chiron talking with Percy and Annabeth.

"Chiron, where are you going?" Jane asked.

Chiron sighed and turned to face us. "Apparently, I poisoned the tree. I have been exiled from Camp Half-Blood until further notice. Until then, the camp is under Tatulas's command."

I sighed and clenched my fists. I remembered that part from the book. By the looks on Jane, Vanna, and Rebecca's faces, they did too.

"We're going to prove you innocent, Chiron," Percy said.

"Stay here and train, Percy," Chiron said, "Like I told Jaclyin, don't do anything rash."

I saw Percy clench his fists then he walked away without saying another word.

"Well," Rebecca said, "Let's go."

"Wait!" Someone called from down the hill. I turned around and saw James, Josh, and Matt. They ran up the hill and stopped in front of us.

"Uh, good- good luck, Vanna," James stuttered. I shook my head. My brother needed some hitting on girls tips from our dad badly. Josh stood to the side, shaking his head at James and laughing silently.

"Don't get killed," Josh added, looking at Rebecca.

"Thanks guys," Vanna said, completely oblivious to James's failed attempt at flirting. The girls started to walk away when Matt pulled me back to face him.

"Please come back," Matt begged, his eyes filled with worry.

I smiled at him, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Matt smiled at me. Gravity worked against us and we were centimeters away when Vanna yelled from the road, "JACLYIN YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Matt and I jerked apart and I rolled my eyes at Vanna. I screamed back, "ONE SECOND!" Kissed Matt's cheek and ran down the hill, beaming.

We all piled into the van while we drove away from camp. I looked out the window and as cheesy as it is, I waved at Matt's shrinking figure from the back of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: ok don't forget to review! And I solemnly swear that we will update soon!<strong>

**FFS: There you go making promises again!**

**PSDW: Uhh... ok review bye! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**FFS: CELLO!**

**WPBW4L: What are you so happy about?**

**FFS: IT'S MY CHAPTER!**

**PSDW: OH YEAH!**

**FFS: YEAH! -_-**

**WPBW4L: So FFS, any last words before we get on with your chapter?**

**FFS: Well...just a few..."AND WE'RE LAUNCHING! AND WE'RE CRASHING!"**

**PSDW: *Recognizing tune with eyes wide* "LETS HIT THE PIGS TIL THEY ALL GO POP!"**

**WPBW4L: O.o...**

**FFS: "WE'RE THE BEST BIRDS!" **

**PSDW: "BUT WE'RE ANGRY!"**

**FFS&PSDW: "IF YOU TAKE OUR EGGS, WE'RE NEVER GONNA STOP!"**

**WPBW4L: Yeah...um...not so sure what that was all about...hehe...yeah...so anyways...ON WITH FFS'S CHAPTER! :D Now let's see...how do I tie them up this time...**

**PSDW: O.O**

**FFS: GET THE CATAPULT!**

***Rustling noises in background with WPBW4L screaming***

**PSDW: HAHA! BULLSEYE! We'll continue this later...**

**FFS: ENJOY MY CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Vanna's P.O.V.

Alright I'll admit it...the car ride to Manhattan was pretty boring. Of course we had to separate Jaclyin and Cameron so they wouldn't knock each other's heads off off. So Cameron sat up front with the driver, Jane and Jaclyin took the very back seats of the van, and Becky and I took the middle seats.

Becky, Cameron, and I tried our hardest to get some sleep, but we couldn't close our eyes because Jane and Jaclyin were being extremely loud with all their boy talk about Jonathan and Matt. Finally, the talking got the best of Cameron and she turned around, her face as red as a tomato, and said, "Will you two just shut up already! Some of us actually care more about sleeping than we do about stupid boys!"

Normally, I would defend Jaclyin and Jane against Cameron, but in this situation I had to agree with her. I mean hey! I needed my sleep too!

Jaclyin and Jane looked really angry but decided not to argue since they saw that they were being kind of loud about it.

After that the whole van was silent, and finally, we actually got some sleep...well...they did anyway.

* * *

><p>I had another dream, and yes it was about James. I hadn't really thought about the first dream I had had about him last year because, to be honest, I wanted to forget it. It was a dream, and that's all I wanted it to be...just a little fairytale in my head that I could keep telling myself wasn't real. Of course being a demigod, though, I knew I was getting my hopes up.<p>

So anyways, the dream was a lot like the last one I had. I was looking down at the scene and saw James, although, he looked younger in this dream than he had in the last one, like about eight years old.

The setting of where James was was really creepy looking. It was late at night and he looked like he was walking the streets of a city. Then I saw he was following someone, a woman. She looked no older than twenty five and had bright red hair. She was wearing a black leather jacket with jeans and cowboy boots.

The woman went into what seemed to be a club, while James quickly ducked behind a dark alley about a block away from the club.

About twenty minutes later, the same woman walked out of the club and was walking towards the alley of where James was. She had just gotten to the entrance of the alley when James suddenly jumped out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her down into the alley. He pinned the woman against the brick wall of the alley and, before the woman knew what was happening, placed a cloth over her mouth, and she passed out.

James then dragged the woman around the corner of the alley to the front of a jewelry store. He then sat her in front of a window of the store and placed a half-drunken bottle of beer in her right hand. He then proceeded to pick the lock and break into the store. Afterwards he quickly ran into the store, grabbed a diamond necklace inside the window, ran back outside, and placed the necklace in the woman's other hand.

James then frantically looked from left to right for police cars, and once he saw there were none, he took a fist-sized rock and threw it at the window that the woman was sitting in front of. Suddenly, loud alarms started going off from inside the store and James, panicking, bolted down the street and hid inside another alley.

He then watched as the woman gradually began to wake up as the police men showed up shortly after. The woman tried to plead her innocence to the men, but her dazed mind was no help to her case. As hard as she could, the men wouldn't listen to a word she said and she was taken into custody.

After the woman was arrested by the police, James slowly slouched down onto the alley floor, and buried his face in his jacket. At the same time, he whispered to himself, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>"Vanna...Vanna? Vanna!"<p>

"What!"

I woke up shaking as I saw Becky's frightened face staring at me.

"Sorry. You kept turning from side to side and shaking your head...I thought you were having a nightmare," Becky said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." I said. "I didn't get much sleep though."

"Yeah...me neither...too much on my mind."

"I know how that feels."

Becky smiled at me. She looked liked she was about to say something when the driver said, "Alright that'll be forty two fifty."

Everyone seemed to be waking up by that time, except, of course, for Jaclyin.

"Come on Jaclyin wake up!" Jane kept saying.

"No, no mom! I don't want anchovies on my enchilada!" Jaclyin said half asleep.

I rolled my eyes at that statement and said, "Hey look it's Matt!"

Jaclyin woke with a start and yelled, "Where!"

We all bursted out laughing when she said that.

"Oh haha, very funny guys." Jaclyin said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Jacky, have some fun!" Cameron said.

Jaclyin's eyes got wide at that statement. "What...did you just call me?"

"What's the matter Jacky? Don't like the new nickname I came up for you?" Cameron said evilly.

"Oh now she's done it." Becky said.

Jaclyin lunged for Cameron but Jane and I held her back. Then she fell over realizing her leg was still hurt.

"Can you two at least try to be civil to one another!" I asked angrily.

They both glared at each other, but decided not to pick a fight and be normal human beings for once...well...half-normal anyway.

"It's going to be a long quest." Jane said tiredly.

"Come on guys, I think we could all use some breakfast." I suggested.

We all thought it was a good idea, so we paid the driver, and started towards a nearby cafe.

We were about fifteen feet away from the entrance when I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was behind the window.

"What is it?" Becky asked nervously.

They all looked to where I was glaring and froze where they were too.

A man with dark sunglasses, a black leather jacket, and black boots was sitting in a booth drinking coffee staring right at us with a grim expression.

I gritted my teeth as I said, "Ares."

* * *

><p><strong>WPBW4L: AWESOME CHAPTER! <strong>

**PSDW: I LOVED IT! Haha!**

**FFS: THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**WPBW4L: Btw...what was with that weird song you guys kept singing earlier?**

**FFS: OH! YOU MEAN THE BEST SONG EVER! HAHA! Well...if you guys go onto youtube and look up "angry birds rap official video" it should be about the third window down. **

**PSDW: It's...ITS...AMAZING! **

**WPBW4L: Okay...yeah...SO ANYWAY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND WE SHALL GIVE YOU COOKIES! (::) See the cookie? You know you want it. ;D**

**PSDW: YES! PLEASE R&R!**

**FFS: And if you don't...well you'll have to face...THIS! **

***Pulls out giant sling shot***

**FFS&PSDW: MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**WPBW4L: Oh relax guys! Their just kidding!**

**FFS: Or are we? O.o**

**WPBW4L: Uh..yeah...so..um...R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**PSDW: *Sigh* Hi Guys….**

**FFS: *****Sigh* Hi….**

**WPBW4L: Why are you guys all sad?! WE'RE POSTING A CHAPTER!**

**PSDW: Well, let's think…. Ummm oh yeah IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE WE'VE UPDATED!**

**FFS: *to herself* Deep breaths, deep breaths, don't freak out….**

**WPBW4L: Oh… heheh.. yeah sorry 'bout that… heh…**

**PSDW: No prob… now that we're back at school, strangely we'll be more on schedule. But I'm taking AP Euro and so is FFS and we'll have bunches of hw for that and FFS decided to take all honors so…**

**FFS: We promise we'll be better!**

**WPBW4L: Well, here's my long over due chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rebecca's P.O.V.<p>

Chapter 8

We all stopped where we stood, frozen with shock.

"Why would Ares be _here_?" Vanna wondered.

I could only shrug. A sudden thought hit me.

"He's following us."

Four heads whipped around to stare incredulously at me. "What?" Jaclyn exploded. "Why would you think that?"

"Weeeellllllll..." Jane said slowly. "It would make sense, right? I mean, we were sent on a quest to find _Ares'_ shield. Here we are in front of a cafe seeing - Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

While Jane was talking, Cameron had slipped off toward the cafe, stopping only when she had reached the entrance and noticed that we hadn't followed her. There was a tentative pause, each one unsure whether or not to break the silence.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. "Aren't you coming?"

Vanna stepped forward, worry written all over her face. "I don't know Cameron...something just...doesn't seem right. Maybe if we were to give it some thought-"

Cameron let out a growl that would have made sense if it had issued from the throat of a feral cat.

"Look, I want to know why my dad is here as much as you all do, and if you guys are going to be stinkin' cowards then I'll go myself!"

Cameron glared at all of us, and I was instantly aware by what a scene we were making. Knowing Ares, he was probably watching this, entertained thoroughly by the show we were making. I stepped forward.

"Guys," I interjected. Cameron opened her mouth as if to argue, so I quickly went on. "Don't you think we should probably head inside, you know, before we call any more attention to ourselves?"

Jane looked around, eyes widening as she understood what I was trying to say.

Cameron frowned, then went inside, leaving us standing outside like idiots. I turned back to my friends.

Jaclyn was making strangling gestures with her hands, although I wasn't sure whether it was directed toward Ares or Cameron. Vanna was biting her lower lip, as if she was expecting an outburst from someone, or thinking really hard about our current situation. Jane was patiently standing there, as if awaiting a decision.

I gathered the rest together in a huddle to discuss our options. "Something's not right," Vanna put in, blue-gray eyes wide. "Why would Ares just pop in, _coincidently _in the _same_ place we were _just_ about to go to?" She paused to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I mean, doesn't that just _sound_ fishy?"

I nodded. Knowing Ares, there was definitely more to this than what meets the eye. If Ares wanted to see us, trouble was definitely going to be involved.

I looked over at Jane. She looked over at Vanna, slowly nodding her head. "I have to agree with Vanna," Jane replied, deep brown eyes narrowing slightly as she thought it over. "Even if he is one of the Olympians, deep down, he really wants them to be at war. He loves war, even if it's among his own family. After all, he _is _the war god, and that was why he helped Luke."

I hesitantly glanced over at Jaclyn, to see if she had anything else to interject. She looked over at the others, worrying over the matter thoroughly. "They're right," she said, surprisingly quiet. "Especially since Cameron is with us, he will probably try to cause war with us while we are on our quest, so there will be war with the Olympians."

I had never considered that, and I could that the others had never considered it either. Vanna and Jane nodded as they took in Jaclyn's words.

"C'mon, let's go," I said finally, gesturing towards the cafe. And with that, I turned on my heel and walked up to the cafe and pulled open the door. After a moments hesitation, I heard them follow me in.

* * *

><p>As we walked in, I could feel Ares' gaze on us. I had a peculiar feeling that he wanted some sort of reaction from us, whether it was shock, anger, or fury. I could only hope Jaclyn will pull herself together and not give Ares what he wants.<p>

"You!" growled Jaclyn.

Dang.

Ares slowly smiled in a cold, satisfied way. "Well," he drawled. "What a show you gave me today. It was truly spectacular."

Jaclyn was about to respond, but Vanna fiercely jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow as discreetly as possible.

I fought to keep my face impassive as I sat in front of him, fury rolling of me in waves. I suddenly wanted to attack him with all the energy I could muster. Then I told myself that I need to snap out of it.

Ares leaned back in his chair, studying all of us in turn. Jaclyn seemed to have calmed down some, keeping her hands clenched in fists at her knees, eyeing Cameron and Ares with great dislike. Vanna looked like she was trying to stare him down, her blue-gray eyes narrowed in concentration. Jane was being the calm one, cooly giving him a look-over, her hand resting casually over her wrist, where her charm bracelet that turned into a knife lay beneath her fingers.

Cameron, on the other hand was looking particularly fidgety. She appeared to have found her glass of iced tea incredibly fascinating, and kept her head bent, her long blonde hair falling over her bowed head. Her bottom lip was constantly moving in and out of her mouth nervously, her eyes darting around at us in turn before returning to her glass. It just didn't seem like her at all.

Looking at Cameron and Ares, it would have seemed like they had a disagreement on something, and I had a sinking feeling I would find out soon. Very soon.

"Soo..." Ares said slowly, giving Cameron a sidelong look as he continued. "Cameron informed me that you were sent on a quest to find my shield."

We all looked at Cameron. Her face was barely visible through her long hair, and was almost completely hidden by the time we looked over at her again.

He drained the last of his coffee, set down his cup, and snapped his fingers at a passing waitress.

An annoyed waitress came to our table, smacking her gum loudly, ear buds peeking out of the folds of her apron. Her name card read _Sarah_.

"What do you want?" she asked, boredom all over her face, eyes narrowing suspiciously as she eyed Ares.

"More coffee, five pastries, and 5 hot chocolates," he ordered, almost tossing her his coffee cup with 2 drachmas at the bottom.

The waitress looked unfazed as she studied the gold, the corners of her mouth turning down as she looked back up at Ares. "I'm sorry, sir, but we don't accept this kind of money he-"

I suddenly had a flash of deja-vu as Ares pulled out a knife and began cleaning his fingernails with it. "Problem, sweet-heart?" He asked, smiling a leery sort of smile up at her.

Her eyes glazed over. "Yes sir," she murmured, and left with the money.

I felt furious. He did the exact same thing to another waitress, in the first book, and he does it again?

I opened my mouth, then closed it, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me angry.

"Soooo…" Ares drawled, "where were we? Oh yes…Cameron told me about your little quest for my shield."

Silence.

"Why do you want us to find it?" I ventured. I knew it wasn't the wisest move, but I _had_ to know.

He leaned back, suddenly not looking so smug. 'It's…blocked," he said finally. "It's blocked from me."

We all looked at each other. Did Ares just…not sound like a jerk?

As quickly as he lost it, he regained his composure, grinning sneeringly at us. Then he said something that made my heart almost stop, and sent chills up my spine.

"You better hope you can get it. Without that shield…well, good-bye to everyone you love."

He then snapped his fingers and disappeared.

The waitress came back with our order, but I wasn't paying any attention. All around me, I heard voices whispering in my head. I had no idea what they were saying, but it didn't sound like they were being friendly.

I don't know how long I sat there, oblivious to everything but the voices in my head, but I do know that by the time I came to, Jane was shaking my shoulder, and the others were looking scared. "What happened?" Jane asked, looking rattled.

"I-I don't know…" I stammered, pressing my fingers to my temples, closing my eyes as I strained to remember the voices better. "It's-it's just that I keep hearing these voices…"

Vanna's eyes widened in alarm. "What?" I asked, now getting scared by the look she was giving me.

"What?-oh, oh nothing! Nothing.." She said quickly, not meeting my eyes.

"What-" Cameron began.

"SO!" Jaclyn said loudly in an effort to change the subject, glancing over at Cameron questionably before continuing. "What do you think Ares meant?"

It was directed at Vanna, but it was Cameron who answered. "I think he's talking about the battle of Olympus."

There was a 5 second silence, in which we all stared at her. "What?" Jaclyn said at length, sounding suspicious. "What do you mean?"

Cameron shifted in her seat. "Well, he needs his shield in battle, right? Well, remember, they don't know the future, so they don't know when the actual battle is, they just know it's soon, so Ares wants his shield back so he can fight."

Cameron looked up at last. We were shocked to see that her eyes wee slightly rimmed with red. We had never seen Cameron cry. She was always so tough, and so strong, and it was startling to see her like this.

Jaclyn's eyes widened with concern. "C-cameron?"

Just as she was about to respond, the glass door shattered, sending the people into a frenzy to get away.

"What is that?" gasped Jane as she looked up at the dark shadow that stood in the doorway.

"Trouble," I said grimly, and reached for my whip.

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Ok so I hope you guy's enjoyed and if you did review please!<strong>

**FFS: Yeah, guys, you have to review.. We find great joy in it!**

**WPBW4L: Next chapter is PSDW's so look for that one soon**

**PSDW: That's all for now, I guess! So review! They made it easy for you! It's just a box! No need to press a button... unless you're on your smart phone... but anyway, review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**PSDW: Hey guys! New chapter is here!**

**FFS: And we have a surprise for all of you!**

**WPBW4L: We do?**

**PSDW: YUP! We're going to continue the ministory THE CHAT!**

**FFS: Look for it in later chapters, we haven't finished it yet.**

**WPBW4L: AWESOME! Now READ MY MINONS! REAAAADD!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Jaclyin's POV

Ares had disappeared and now we were all facing a 7 foot tall, very buff, very scary Cyclopes. The people in the restaurant all looked to the door, panicked and ran to the exits. During the panic, Rebecca had her whip out and ready to go in an instant. Following her lead, I morphed my ring into a sword and held it at the ready.

The Cyclopes laughed that weird deep laugh Cyclopes do. "Puny demigods! A good snack methinks!"

"Why can't monsters understand that we're not food?" I groaned. With that, we attacked the Cyclopes.

It whipped out a huge spiked club and started to whack at us, screaming, "DIE DEMIGODS DIE!"

I rolled my eyes at the thing and tried to look for an opening. Vanna was shooting away at the thing with her arrows but they seemed to have no affect on him. Jane was crouched down with her knife out and Cameron was nowhere to be found.

_Typical,_ I thought, rolling my eyes. Anger boiled up inside of me and I charged the Cyclopes. I blocked at few blows from the monster and managed to cut his wrist. He roared in fury and swatted at me with his club. I dodged one but I was caught off guard when he brought the club back around to hit me again. The club caught me in the stomach and I flew to the other side of the diner and into a bunch of shelves of decorations. The trinkets all fell on top of me. I covered my neck but I was still buffeted by the sharp objects. When everything seemed to be gone, I looked up only to see a rather large bowling ball falling towards my head. I managed to cover my neck but was still knocked out by the monstrosity.

"Jaclyin? Jaclyin?! Oh my god, please don't be dead! Jaclyin!" I heard commotion going on all around me. I felt a hand on my neck, checking my pulse while others were walking around the diner. Suddenly, a throbbing headache hit me. My face contorted and I groaned in pain. I heard several gasps and several voices speak at the same time making my head hurt even more.

"Will you guys be quite?" I moaned.

That shut them up. I opened my eyes and saw Jane kneeling in front of me, looking worried. Vanna was paving around by the kitchen, looking for food for us to bring. Rebecca was by the door, ready to leave, and Cameron was sitting in a booth, playing with her knife.

"Thanks for helping us out, Cameron," I spat at her.

Cameron narrowed her eyes at me, "Don't be all snooty with me, chicka. I'm the one that saved all of you're butts."

"You didn't do anything!" I shouted at her, "You were no where to be seen! You. Did. NOTHING!"

"Jaclyin," Vanna said, "She actually did save your life." I looked at her, confused. "When you were knocked out, the Cyclopes came after you to finish you off and Cameron jumped from where she was hiding and killed it."

Cameron rolled her eyes at me and continued to play with her knife.

I sighed and got up, despite the protests from Jane and Vanna. I gingerly stepped over the debris, picked up my sword, and headed towards the door. "Let's get a move on."

We got all that we needed from the diner, food and money wise, and head out. We were still in New York, so we hailed a taxi and had it drive us to Newark were we got out, sat at a McDonalds with our wonderful fries, and thought out our plan.

"So, where do we go first?" I asked, getting a move on things.

"I have no idea," Jane said, "We don't even know where to look for the shield."

There was a silence while we ate. I was staring off into the distance when something caught my eye. Hanging by the door was a poster for the local museum. On the poster it said, 'Come and see the new War exhibit! Hurry before it's too late!'

Cameron was saying something while I was staring at the poster that I wasn't paying attention to and I cut her off, muttering, "It can't be that easy, can it?"

That statement caught everyone's attention. I slid out of the booth and went to take a closer look at the poster. It said that the exhibit was closing today so we ran outside, hailed a taxi and went to the museum.

* * *

><p>The taxi ride was long and uneventful. When we arrived, we gratefully got out and went to the museum. We paid admission and went to the war exhibit.<p>

"Is there supposed to be some sort of clue?" Cameron asked impatiently.

"Why are you asking me? You're the daughter of Ares!" I snapped. Cameron glared at me and continued to look around.

I walked by an old war chariot that seemed to glow with power but I ignored it, knowing full well that if I got on it, Phebos and Deimos would come and attack us. I went and looked at a painting of the Civil War next to an old man. The man looked to be in his 90s, but he sure didn't act it. When I came around he looked at me with a scowl on his face. I smiled and looked to the picture.

"You're not going to find it here, you know." The man said.

I looked to the man a little startled and asked, "Excuse me?"

"The shield," he said, looking to the picture, "It's no where near here."

I looked at the man, bewildered, "What—?"

"I'm a son of Ares, youngster, and I happen to know where that shield is." He said, moving to sit down on a bench. I followed.

"Well, can you tell me?" I asked.

The man scowled at me again, "Only if you do a favor for me."

I gave a deep sigh, "Sure, fine, what's the favor?"

The man smiled showing that he had barely any teeth left. "Well, I got into a fight with my half brothers a couple years ago over this chariot here and I need you to kick their butts for me. You know, for revenge."

I sighed, "Okay, and who might these two be?"

The man looked at me, "My half brothers Phobos and Deimos."

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Cliffy! Sorry..<strong>

**FFS: SO YEAH review plz!**

**WPBW4L: SEE YAH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**FFS: OH MY GOSHNESS FREAKIN LSDKFIEOWHJRKSDLFLISDFIJFL I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERYBODY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT 4 MONTHS FOR AN UPDATE!**

**PSDW: -_-**

**WPBW4L: -_-...**

**FFS: Ehe...yeah...anyway...IM SOOO SORRY WE'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY WITH BAND AND HONORS AND AP CLASSES AND STUFF I JUST HAVEN'T HAD ANY TIME! But before I start crying for whatever punishment PSDW and WPBW4L have for me...HERE IS MY CHAPTER...FINALLY! :DDD *prepares self for the worst* so uhhh...what are you guys gonna do to me? *looks nervously at PSDW and WPBW4L***

**WPBW4L: You get the box I'll get the rope?**

**PSDW: Ohhhh yes...and don't forget the man eating shark!**

**FFS: WHA-**

**WPBW4L&PSDW: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Vanna's P.O.V.

Alright so when Jaclyin told us all about the old man and his plan to tell us information about Ares shield if we did a favor for him I knew it could only mean one thing...trouble.

"No!"

"But Vanna-"

"No Jaclyin! I don't think it's a smart idea and it'll only slow us down from our quest."

"But he has information that can help us find the shield faster!" she protested.

Jane looked at me and said, "Vanna...it would be helpful to know where to start looking. We don't even know if we're on the right track."

"Yeah, and if we don't get any information out of it at least we'll have had some action!" Cameron agreed.

I sighed deeply and thought to myself.

"Well...I still don't think it's a good idea...but-"

"Yeah?" they all said in unison.

"I guess we can give it a shot if it gets us a step closer to finding the shield."

"Yes!" Jaclyin and Becky shouted.

"But don't come crying to me if doesn't work out and we end up getting ripped-off!"

"Oh come on now Vanna...have a little fun!" Becky said while nudging me.

I gave her a death glare and she stopped.

"Come on everyone!" Cameron said delightfully, "Let's go kick some Godly but!"

Yes I knew it...I had a bad feeling about this.

"This is the ninth warehouse we've been too! I'm really starting to think that we should just give up already and get back to finding the shield on our own" I said.

"No! I swear it's this one! It has to be!" Jaclyin defended.

We looked up to an old warehouse similar to the ones we had already visited on our search for Phobos and Deimos.

"You know...if Phobos and Deimos are so full of themselves...why would they be in a place like this?" Becky asked.

"Maybe they use it to stash their hundreds of pounds of gold." I said jokingly even though I still had a horrible gut feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Haha, very funny Vanna" Jaclyin said sarcastically as she opened up a back door. "Come on, this way."

We entered in through the back door and stepped into a warehouse of complete darkness.

"Ow! Watch it!" I said.

"Vanna? Is that you?" I heard Jane say.

"No...it's Danny the Dinosaur." I replied.

I just imagined Cameron rolling her eyes at us at that moment.

Suddenly I heard Becky say, "Whoa! Vanna look! Your watch is glowing!"

"Huh?" I asked confused. I looked down and saw that it was glowing a bright red color.

"Whoa. It's never done that before!" I said.

"Hey see if you can find a light switch!" Jaclyin demanded.

I felt the wall next to me and moved along it with my watch searching for a switch.

"Here it is!"

I flipped the big switch up and turned around to see the warehouse lights turn on one by one...revealing piles and piles of golden coins.

"Wow...that's a lot of gold" I heard Becky say.

"Looks like someone's psychic!" I heard Jaclyin say.

"Haha. Maybe." I said.

"Guys look at all this gold!" I heard Cameron say excitedly. "We'll be set for life!"

"Wait...this doesn't feel right." I said.

"Come on...they're obviously not here! I say we take as much as we can!" I heard Cameron say as she started to grab some coins.

"Cameron stop! This has to be a trap!" Jaclyin agreed.

"Seriously, when will you two learn to have a little fun?"

"Uh...guys?" Becky said quietly. We hadn't noticed how quiet she'd been when she's usually so lively.

"What?" We all said in unison.

"Where's Jane?"

Just then we heard a scream from the other side of one of the piles of gold.

"Jane!" We all yelled.

We drew our weapons and ran to where the noise was coming from. We rounded the pile to see Jane trapped by five, ugly, familiar looking creatures about seven feet tall that were mixes between a lizard and a stegosaurus.

"Um...looks like I found your Dinosaurs Vanna." Jane said lightly while they were attacking her.

"Well it doesn't look like they've come to play." Jaclyin said. "Come on!"

I stood back while each of them chose a creature and started to attack.

"Hold on wait a second!" I said in distress.

"What, until we get killed? Have fun with that!" Cameron shouted.

"No! These things aren't fully grown!" I argued.

"So what does that matter!" Becky said. "That's better for us isn't it?"

Suddenly Cameron stabbed one of the creatures and as it screeched the others fled the scene.

"No!" I screamed.

Cameron looked at me puzzled.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Saving your life! What do you think?" She responded.

They all looked at me with confused looks.

"Haven't any of you seen the movie Godzilla?" I asked.

They stared at me blankly as to say my question hadn't registered.

"Those things are babies...and wherever there's babies there's a-"

All of a sudden an enormous creature burst into view about three times the size of the other ones as if to answer my question.

"Mother!"

"Come on let's go!" Jane said as she and I started to flee the scene.

"Wait! This thing is what's keeping us from getting to Phobos and Deimos and information on the shield!" Jaclyin stated.

We all stood there thinking while the creature kept getting closer. I suddenly noticed they were all staring at me now for an answer. I still had a bad feeling about this, but I knew we needed the information.

"Well don't just stand there! Attack!" I shouted while I morphed my watch into my sword and ran at the creature.

Seconds later I could hear them all following me. Each of us took a side of it. Becky it's right side, Jaclyin it's left, Jane took the back, Cameron took the front of it, and I went on top of it as they were all distractions. It was easy to climb because of it's scaly skin, but hard at the same time because it kept moving around. I finally got to the top of it when I heard it scream as Cameron stabbed it with her spear. The noise was so horrible it made everything seem blurry and I couldn't focus. As soon as I lost my footing the creature turned it's head around to see me on it's back. It was about to snap at me and I thought for sure I was a goner. Then I heard Becky and Jaclyin yelling and throwing coins at it. It turned back to face them. I finally got to the top of it's head and with my sword, stabbed where it's brain was again and again. I got to about six stabs until it's shrieks got the best of me and I fell to the ground, the creature following shortly after. Cameron quickly pulled me out of the way as it tumbled to the floor and let out one last shriek as it's eyes finally closed as it died.

"Well that's that I guess" I said lightly as Cameron helped me up and Becky and Jaclyin rushed towards us.

"Not quite demigod." I heard a voice say.

We all looked up to see Phobos with Jane in a headlock and Deimos standing beside him.

"I can't believe you killed Sally! She was my favorite pet!" Deimos said as he actually looked sad that the creature had died.

"Now that you've hurt something we love, we'll have to hurt something you love. I guess she'll have to do." Phobos said with an evil smile.

"Jane! NO!"

I was just able to get the words out as Phobos slammed his elbow against the back of her neck and she fell to floor...unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: OH SNAP!<strong>

**WPBW4L: That was actually a good chapter in my point of view...**

**PSDW: Maybe we shouldn't have fed FFS to the sharks...**

**WPBW4L: Heh.. well this is awkward**

**PSDW: Review and FFS might live!**


	11. Chapter 11

WPBW4L: Alright...so we all know I'm going to get killed in a few moments for not updating in like a bazillion years BUT BEFORE I DO *glares at FFS and PSDW* we have some news

FFS: *Stops glaring at WPBW4L* Ok so first...our dear friend who we based the character off Jane moved across country. :'(((

PSDW: Yes she will always be missed :')

WPBW4L: Yes, she will. Second, PSDW is also moving! But luckily she'll still be some-what close and will be able to keep in touch with FFS.

PSDW: Yes, sadly I am moving but I'll still be in touch and we REALLY want to keep this story going. So from now on we will try to update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE *glares at both FFS and WPBW4L*

FFS: Yes, we will. And since it's summer, that means more free time! :D

WPBW4L: So to all our fans we thank you guys SO much for being patient with us and will try our hardest to not to let this story slip because there is so much in store!

PSDW: Yes...yes there is *smiles evilly* So without further delay, here is-

WPBW4L: MY CHAPTER! xD

* * *

><p>Ch.11<p>

Rebecca's POV

"Hey you!" I shouted.

Phobos, having just struck Jane to the ground, whirled around to face me.

"Yeah, you! the ugly one! Yeah, why don't you just go pick on someone your own size?"

He cocked his head to one side, giving him the sickening appearance of a raptor, just about to do something vicious.

"Hmm...weelll..." he mused. "I could...but seriously," he said, spreading his arms out wide. "But where exactly is the fun in all that?"

I flicked my wrist ever so slightly, my whip skittering across the floor in a dangerous sounding _snap_. "Let - her - _go_!" I snarled angrily.

Phobos let out a loud laugh, sending a chill to my very core.

"You really think it is going to be that simple?" he asked kneeling by her fallen body. "You honestly think that I-" he paused to indignantly place a hand over his heart. "-would release one of your _precious little __**friends?**_" He spat out the last word with contempt, like it was a foul poison in his mouth as he stroked Jane's cheek.

behind me, I could feel the indignation of my friends as they attempted to conceal their disgust and absolute hatred for Phobos in this given moment.

He looked back at us, a cold, steely glint in his eye. "Releasing her would be almost too easy, wouldn't it? To let you go back on your silly little quest, to all hold hands and run into the sunset and take our father's shield?" He glanced back at Deimos, and gave a subtle nod. Before we could react, Deimos scooped up Jane in his arms. "No!" I gasped.

"Oh yes!" he cackled. He turned to look at us all with a malevolent expression. "Good-bye!" Blowing us all a sarcastic kiss, Phobos and Deimos, along with Jane, vanished without a trace, leaving us all in shocked silence.

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!" Jaclyn yelled, hurling her sword at the spot where they vanished in frustration.<p>

In the following minutes after their disappearance, we were all at a loss at what to do. I just sat there in stunned silence, shocked at how badly we were ripped off. _Don't come crying to me if it doesn't work out and we end up getting ripped off!_ Vanna had said. Indeed we were. And now, we are screwed. Royally screwed.

Cameron turned on Vanna. "This is all yourfault!"

Vanna wheeled around at Cameron, vexed at her outburst. "Oh, so it's all _my_ fault, now, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Cameron hissed, not bothering to conceal her fury. "If you hadn't tried to stop us, we wouldn't be in this position! We-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" Vanna interrupted. "_I_ was the one who tried to stop you. _I_ was the one who said it wasn't safe. _I_ was the one who tried to tell you not to take the gold. _I_-"

"Just stop it guys, just stop it," I said, not bothering to raise my voice. I just wasn't in the mood. We couldn't turn back time, so what was the point of blaming one another? "Stop it!" I said, this time louder. When they proceeded to ignore me, I got up and physically tired to break them apart. "Stop it! Both of you!" Jaclyn, seeing my predicament, got up and began to help me break them up.

"No-ugh- No! No!" Cameron yelled, flailing her arms as I dragged her away from Vanna. "Let _go_ of me, let _go_ of me you little-"

"Enough!" Jaclyn shouted, glaring at both Vanna and Cameron alike as she held Vanna from behind.

"But she started it-"

"And I'm ending it!" I retorted. I craned my neck at look Cameron in the eye. "Can I trust you to not claw Vanna to shreds?"

Cameron mumbled something I couldn't hear. "Can I?" I repeated.

"Fine," she muttered.

I looked over at Vanna and Jaclyn.

After a brief pause, Vanna begrudgingly gave us a nod. Wordlessly, Jaclyn and I let go of Vanna and Cameron.

"Look, I know we are all kicking ourselves for not doing anything, but right now, there is nothing we can do is going to turn back time and prevent this from happening."

Cameron sulkily glared at the ground, kicking some invisible object on the ground that neither of us could see.

"But we can try to find her, and we will" I continued.

"But how?" Jaclyn wondered. "We have no idea where they are! How are we supposed to find Jane if we don't even know where they went?"

I thought for a moment. "I honestly don't know", I answered. I turned to Vanna.

"Vanna," I said. "Do you know anything that could help us?"

Vanna shook her head, lips pursed. She opened her mouth to answer my inquiry when a voice I never expected to respond...well...responded.

"I do."

I spun around, incredulous. "Cameron? What do you know?"

Cameron shot me a dirty look. "Don't misjudge me. They _are _my half-brothers, remember?"

I shifted my weight uncomfortably completely forgetting that Cameron was related to those bigots. "Anyway. What do yo-"

Anything that we were going to say was interrupted by a loud _clang_ in the distance.

"What was that?" Jaclyn whispered nervously.

"It sounded like-"

"-someone was listening in on us." Cameron finished.

Vanna looked over at Cameron, then nodded. "Yeah," she finished. Then, "We should leave."

I looked around. The warehouse had the dark, decrepit appearance of being abandoned, but I could have sworn that I saw a shadow of someone, or some_thing_, skittering out of the light.

"We should go," I said, echoing everyone's opinions.

Not losing a second more, we all began to run for the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>WPBW4L: So, what'd you think? How bout you review to tell us!<strong>

**FFS: Next chapter will be up very soon**

**PSDW: And by soon FFS means not a couple months later! SO yeah review and we'll update sooner!**


	12. Chapter 12

**PSDW: HELLO MY CHILDREN! WE ARE STILL ALIVE!**

**FFS: Well, not for long if you all decide to kill us... heh heh...**

**WPBW4L: But yeah, we're back and with another chapter! **

**PSDW: DON'T DESPAIR MY CHILDREN WHO ARE SAD ABOUT ME MOVING! I AM CLOSE ENOUGH TO THE OTHER TWO SO WE CAN CONTINUE**

**FFS: Says the person who doesn't update frequently..**

**PSDW: IGNORE HER MY CHILDREN!**

**WPBW4L: Something's wrong with her...**

**PSDW: ENJOY THE CHAPTER MY CHILDREN!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Jaclyin's POV

Alright, I know what you are all thinking. It was my idea to go on that little side quest and it's all my fault that Jane got captured, but don't think I don't feel guilty! Trust me I do. But when Cameron and Vanna started to blame each other, you won't see me directing their anger back to me by reminding them.

Yeah, I'm horrible.

So, once we got out of the warehouse, we found a nearby McDonalds to regroup ourselves at. Once we all got a couple orders of fries, we sat down and started talking.

"My brothers are tricksters, you guys know that right?" Cameron said, knowingly.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Yeah, we know. With that in mind, where would they have taken Jane?"

"That's the hard part." Cameron said. "They could have taken her some place that's far away from where the shield is or where the shield is."

Rebecca and Vanna nodded in thought while I looked around the restaurant. They all started talking again and I zoned them out, looking at a rather odd but undoubtedly cute guy ordering at the register. He had somewhat unruly black hair and sad brown eyes. He was very skinny, but I could somewhat see some muscle through his shirt. When he turned around he looked vaguely Japanese and I guessed he was half.

Once he got his food, I looked down at my drink but still followed him with my eyes. He took a seat in the booth behind Cameron and Rebecca and across from me and Vanna. I kept looking at him while the girls conversed. I zoned back in.

"This makes no sense!" Vanna exclaimed, "How are we supposed to find the Shield of Ares, rescue Jane, and help Percy on his quest at the same time?"

My eyes narrowed at the boy. He had turned his ear toward them at the mention of the shield and had dismissed his food entirely. Cameron was about to reply to Vanna when I cut her off. "I think we should go somewhere where no one will listen in."

I saw the boy freeze and look at me from the corner of his eye. I glared and suddenly, the boy bolted. I grabbed Vanna's sleeve and ran after him, hoping the other two would follow. I threw open the doors to the McDonalds and looked around. I was about to kick myself for losing him when I saw him dart from the corner of my eye. I turned and ran, Vanna right behind me.

"Why are we chasing him?" Vanna called after me.

"He might work for Luke! And if Luke finds out about the shield we'll all be in trouble!" I called back. The boy ran into the nearby marsh and I growled under my breath, "Curse Florida!"

I followed the boy into the marsh and morphed my ring into a bow and arrow. I paused and saw the boy run down a low path. So I ran down a path above where the boy was. I sprinted until I was ahead of the boy. As I aimed my arrow, time seemed to slow down. I took a deep breath in and out and let the arrow fly. The arrow flew straight and true and hit the boy in the fabric on his sleeve, connecting him to a nearby tree. I smirked and made my way down the slope to him.

Rebecca, Vanna and Cameron met me where the boy was, their weapons out and ready.

"Who is he?" Rebecca asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but he was spying on us."

Cameron pointed her sword at him and growled, "Give me a good reason not to run you through right now."

The boy struggled against the arrow but froze when I notched another at him. He hesitated before saying. "I can help you find the shield." He looked Cameron dead in the eye. "And your friend."

* * *

><p>"So," I said, "You're telling me, we have to split up."<p>

The boy from the McDonalds sat at a camp fire we had set up in the marshy forest surrounded by us. Vanna was pacing back and forth in front of the fire, Rebecca was fiddling with her weapon, Cameron sat a couple paces away, sharpening her sword, and I stood in front of the boy, arms crossed over my chest, my ring was now a sword.

The boy nodded, eyeing my weapon warily.

I scoffed and turned away from the boy. Splitting up was the last thing I wanted to do. The absolute last thing. If we split up, there'd be no telling if we would be able to meet each other again. I bit my lip and looked to Vanna. She chewed on her cheek before saying, "Where is the Shield being held?"

"Sea of Monsters," the boy said. "Island of the Cyclops."

"Where Percy will be," I heard Rebecca say.

"And where Jane is?" Vanna asked.

The boy paused. "Kronos's Army."

I spun around and faced the boy, sword still gripped tightly in my hand. "Luke has her?"

The boy nodded. I growled and threw down my sword. I ran my hand through my hair. I spun around again. "What's your name? You look very familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

He hesitated. "I'm-uh, I'm Tony. Tony... Stark."

I glared at him. Rebecca laughed, "Tony Stark?"

He nodded. "Yup."

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when I heard a roar in the distance. I spun my sword around and smirked. "Well, 'Tony', I hope you can fight." I looked over to Vanna, Rebecca, and Cameron. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>We ran through the marsh and burst through the clearing, brandishing their weapons just in time to see Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson board Clarisse's ship and float away down the river.<p>

Cameron threw up her hands in defeat. "Dang, we missed all the fun!"

I ran over to the river and watched the boat float farther and farther away. I turned back to Rebecca, Vanna and Cameron. "This is where we have to split up."

Vanna sighed and she morphed her sword back into her watch. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I could really go for killing an army of monsters. Becky, you in?"

I shook my head and stepped closer to her. "Oh no you don't!" I pulled Rebecca towards the river and faced Vanna and Cameron. "Becky is coming with me. You and Cameron are going to spend some... quality time together and work things out."

Cameron and Vanna both gaped at me and suddenly all hell broke loose. "Why can't I go with you?" "She's gonna kill me on the way!" "I really don't think this is a good idea." and it all stopped when I gave them my signature death glare.

"You two are going to save Jane together and like it." I said.

"I'll summon some Hippocampi." Rebecca said.

I looked back to Vanna and Cameron who were pouting like five-year-olds. "Please don't kill each other on the way."

"Well I can't promise you that." I heard Vanna mumble. Cameron shot a glare at Vanna at hearing that and stormed off, mumbling. I shook my head with a smile on my face and turned back to Rebecca to see two Hippocampi had appeared.

"Ready?" she asked.

I morphed my sword back into a ring and hopped on the back of one of the Hippocampi. I looked back to Rebecca and smiled. "Let's kick some monster butt."

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: DID YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER MY CHILDREN?<strong>

**FFS: Oh my goodness! STOP IT**

**PSDW: I WILL NOT! MY CHILDREN LOVE IT**

**WPBW4L: I'm not so sure about that...**

**PSDW: REVIEW MY CHILDREN**

**FFS: Please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**FFS: Oh my goodness guys, we are SOOO sorry!**

**PSDW: Yeah, I didn't expect that this chapter would be up so late *glares at FFS***

**WPBW4L: Yeah *Also glares at FFS***

**FFS: *Nervously* heh heh, well, here it is! Better late than never!**

***PSDW and WPBW4L both shake their head at FFS***

**FFS: So, yeah, read**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Vanna's POV

Of course I wasn't thrilled with being paired up with Cameron when the group split up. Something about that girl just didn't add up in my eyes. I guess that's why we clash so much. But I wasn't going to let her get in the way of rescuing Jane. Cameron's rambling brought me out of my thoughts.

"I mean…why you? Of all people I have to be paired up with you to go on a stupid rescue mission!"

"Hey! I ain't thrilled about this either chica! But if we want to save Jane we're going to have to work together." I responded.

Cameron looked away from me and started mumbling, "I still don't know why we have to save her. It's her fault for getting captured."

I stopped in my tracks and glared at Cameron. "First of all, it's not Jane's fault for getting captured. She was knocked out for goodness-"

"Well she could have easily avoided that," Cameron said cutting me off.

"Do not test me right now Cameron. I'm not in the mood." I said remaining calm. "Let's just focus on the mission."

"Fine." She agreed regrettably not pushing the subject any further.

We walked in silence for a while until Cameron was the first to speak. "Hey, not that I don't love walking but how are we going to get to Krono's army? We don't even know where they are."

I thought for a moment and then it hit me. "Well…where would you go to get secret information on a city you were invading to have a home advantage?"

"I don't know…a library?" Cameron suggested.

"Close. Knowing Luke, he wouldn't want to miss out on one single secret. So he would go to the man who's king of all secrets."

Cameron stood there confused for a second, but then her eyes widened and she said, "Wait…Vanna you don't mean-"

"Yes," I said cutting her off. "I think it's time we payed a 'friendly' visit to Washington D.C."

* * *

><p>So a hop, skip, and a taxi ride away, we ended up in D.C. just outside of the White House…and that's when Cameron started the rambling again.<p>

"You cannot be serious Vanna. You honestly think we're just going to walk up to the White House, knock on the door, and say 'why hello Mr. President! Terrorist attacks are very popular nowadays' or maybe something along the lines of 'Did you know that you have been robbed of the most important secrets of this country which are going to be used against you in what may or may not become the third world war?' and then while we're at it why don't we ask 'while we've got you here what is your view on world hunger?'"

"Okay, okay I get it!" I responded abruptly. "And I wasn't planning to barge in the actual White House and bombard the President with information like that. I don't think we'd get past security anyway with all these weapons. I'm thinking of a more tactical approach."

"Like what? Wait for a party invite?" Cameron said somewhat sarcastically.

"No. A stake out." I said.

Cameron and I set up a stake out in a nearby park outside of the White House.

"Oh that's great. Just great. I get stuck with the boring mission. Why don't I just go help sell some girl scout cookies. At least that would be more entertaining than this."

"Go right ahead. At least it'll give me a break from your constant complaining!"

Cameron glared at me. "You know what I think I'm going to stay right here then just so you can hear all about my complaints."

I rolled my eyes and thought 'here we go' as I turned back to watch the perimeter.

"First of all what is with all this strategizing? Can't we just go and kill the bad guys to get it over with? But no we have to stay here because as always it's never that simple. And then what about your hair I mean, really, I'm no daughter of Aphrodite but seriously it's just horrific. I know we're on a mission and stuff but you really should do something with it or at least get some better conditioner for it. Do you really want James seeing you with that hair? Like I said I'm not an expert with this things but I remember Jane saying something like how guys love a girl with good hair and-"

"James?" I interrupted.

"Yeah seriously what is with you and him? I really don't see what you see in that kid but-"

"You think I like James?" I cut her off.

"Well duh it's only really obvious how you try to make it as lightly noticeable as possible." Cameron said with a serious look.

I looked at her for a moment and suddenly started laugh. "Oh my gosh that is hilarious! Me and James? Really? Phew! Yeah…that's a good one Cameron".

"Oh you are so in denia-"

I caught something out of the corner of my eye and gave Cameron a look that told her to shut up. She got the hint and we turned around to look at and listen to what was happening.

Two men had suddenly appeared outside of the White House wearing long coats and dark glasses…and they did not look friendly. No one else seemed to notice them but Cameron and me which gave us a clue that they were not there for the scenery. We stood there a few more minutes until another man appeared between them right before our eyes. They all looked at each other before they took off in a very fast walking pace.

"Come on we have to follow them." I said to Cameron.

"Got it lets go." She said in sync with me.

We proceeded to half run, half hide while following the three men who seemed to be heading east. They then got into a taxi cab and we proceeded to trail their taxi.

"Follow that cab," I said to the driver pointing out the one the men were in.

We then stayed in the car for about 20 minutes until halting at a boat dock. After that we followed the men to a ship that looked strangely familiar.

Once they were on board we stepped closer towards the ship.

"The Princess Andromeda" Cameron said.

My face went pale as I recognized the name.

"What don't like cruises?" Cameron asked sarcastically.

"They're okay…but I don't think this one will be particularly extravagant. Come on."

Cameron followed me until we found a loading spot within the ship and we jumped in when the crew wasn't looking.

We looked at each other once we were on board and said with our eyes 'we have to find out where Jane is and fast!'.

Then Cameron and I proceeded to walk through the dark room in the ship and up some stairs that led to a hallway. We went down the hallway until we heard some voices.

"Are you sure you got everything we need?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes sir we got everything."

"Good. Great work boys. Especially you Nick. You're a sneaky one aren't you?" Luke said in an evil voice.

"You know me sir. It just comes…naturally." The guy named Nick said.

"Alright well now that that job's done we're just about to set sail for the island."

I was trying to listen intently when Cameron interrupted me. "Vanna…I don't think we should be here come on lets move along and look for Jane." She said cautiously.

"Oh look you're trying to care for once. Hang on just a minute I want to see if they say anything about their plans."

Cameron nodded and came and stood next to me as we listened.

"But sir now that we have the plans, what are we going to do with them?" Nick asked.

"I would tell you boys but…" Luke started to say.

"The girls." One of the other men said.

They all then turned towards our direction.

'Oh shoot' I thought.

"Cameron lets get-" I was about to say when a cloth covered my mouth and everything went black.

"Aw should've thought about escaping when you had the chance" I heard a voice say as I blacked out and fell into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Ok! There's that chapter over and done with!<strong>

**FFS: Again, I'm so sorry it was late. School just started up again and hw's been pilling up.**

**WPBW4L: Plus since PSDW's moved, she can't nag us that much to finish these chapters up.**

**PSDW: So, review please and we'll update faster!**


	14. Chapter 14

**WPB4L: HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE!**

**FFS: ABOUT TIME!**

**PSDW: YEAH YOU SAID IT! SO SORRY THAT WE COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER, GUYS. WE WERE REALLY BUSY WITH AP CLASSES, HOMEWORK AND OTHER SHENANIGANS**

**WPB4L: WE DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS, WE PROMISE!**

**FFS: ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?**

**WPB4L: … **

**PSDW:... **

**FFS:...**

**WPB4L: WE REALLY WERE VERY BUSY! ANYWAY, ENJOY MY CHAPTER!**

**PSDW: NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND THERE!**

**WPB4L: !?**

**FFS: YEAH DO YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK?**

**WPB4L: OH GOD**

**PSDW: HOW ABOUT...THE DARK BOX?**

**WPB4L: OH MY GOD REALLY I-**

**FFS: *TIES HER UP AND PUTS HER IN BOX* MWAHAHAHA**

**PSDW: NOPE NOPE NOPE DON'T MIND US HERE, CARRY ON, NOTHING EVER HAPPENED HERE, ENJOY HER CHAPTER! *(muffled) seriously, FFS, where is that duct tape?***

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Rebecca's POV

So, after we said our goodbyes and headed off into the danger-filled sunset, we could hear Vanna and Cameron bickering behind us, and after hearing Jaclyn mutter some choice curse words under her breath, (something about stuffing something up a place where even Captain Jack Harkness from Doctor Who would deem vulgar), my hippocampi decided to show off his amazing acrobatic skills, promptly dousing us with a torrent of seawater. More choice swear words were exchanged, water was splashed.

So we rode in silence, the v-shaped waves cutting through the salt water the only sound.

Well, for Jaclyn at least. The Hippocampi were particular chatty today.

_Hey! Becky! Heey! _My hippocampi whispered excitedly after great length. _Hey! Heeeey!_

_Whaaaaat? _I replied, exasperatedly_._

_What do you think salt comes from? _He wondered.

I sat there for about 30 seconds. _What?_ I repeated, unable to think of anything else to reply with.

_Well, if you think about it, the ocean is soo big, and full of this…this…this…salty STUFF, which is really weird because is it my sweat? I don't sweat that much! Is it everyone's sweat? Do sea creatures sweat? How do I know that I sweat? How-_

_OH MY COOOD FRANK WILL YOU CLAM UP DOOFISH? _The other hippocampi moaned. _YOU NEED KELP!_

Frank seemed perplexed. _Hey, my kelp intake is fine!_

_NO. YOU SEA, IT'S A FISH PUN. HELP, KELP, DON'T YOU GET IT?_

_But sea puns are so stupid!_

_HOW CAN YOU GLUBBING SAY THAT? WE ARE HIPPOCAMPI! WE ARE HALF FISH! WATER YOU, A BOTTOM FEEDER?_

_Neiiigghhh…_

Jaclyn's hippocampi stiffened, angrily tossing his head back, almost hitting Jaclyn's face in the process.

_WAS THAT A HORSE PUN? OH COD, I DON'T BEREEF THIS-_

_But we are part horse!_ Frank protested. _We-_

_NO. OH SHELL NO. DON'T BE OUTCRAYGEOUS. YOU BETA STOP -_

_But Haaaank…_ My hippocampi pleaded.

_GAHH DON'T MAKE ME SWIM OVER THERE. IMMA KRILL YOU._

There was a long silence. I began to pray to my dad that they were done. I was ignored.

_But why is there salt in the ocean? _Frank started up again.

_I DON'T FLIPPING KNOW! _Hank snapped.

Hank let out a indignant, hurt, gasp. _You're lying! _

_THIS ISN'T A FLIPPING DEBAIT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERRING ANEMORE OF THIS LUNASEA! _

_Haaaaaaankk…_

_FRAAAANK!_

_Haaaaaaaaankk…._

_FRAAAAAAAANK!_

_Haaaaaaaankk…_

_FRAAAAANK!_

_Haaa-_

"OH MY GODS WILL YOU ALL SHUUUTT UUUPP?" I exploded.

Jaclyn started, almost falling off of Hank. "Dude! I-!"

"NOT YOU!" I rubbed my temples, a headache forming somewhere behind my eyes. "Frank, please, I can't tell you right now why there is salt in the ocean, and Hank, please, you are not making this any better!"

_ACTSHOALLY, HE STARTED-_

"'I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I'M ENDING IT! RIGHT NOW!"

Jaclyn just sat there in silence, probably thinking _Wow, what's with this meltdown, drama queen?_

"Wow, what's with this meltdown, drama queen?" She said wryly, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

…Am I psychic? Oh dear gods I hope not.

I tried for calm, soothing breaths. 1…2…3…

_We are on a mission_ I said, quieter this time. _Our friend is captured, and now, we are embarking on a dangerous mission. And for that, we need to be focused. Can we do that?_

There was a lengthy silence. _Ok!_ Frank cheerily replied. _I can do that!_

_HULL, YOU GOTTA BE KRILLING ME,_ Hank groaned.

_PROMISE ME! _I insisted.

_FIIINNNN _He relented, snorting a fountain of water of his nose, and neighing angrily, uttering a few more phrases that were definitely not family friendly.

Frank, the night blogger, Hank, the drama queen.

"Dude, you wanna fill me in here?" Jaclyn pleaded, looking wide eyed and hopelessly lost amidst the telekinetic conversation she was out of the loop on.

I gave her the gist of what happened, and her vacant expression cleared. "Right," she said, nodding. "Got it."

There was a pregnant pause. "So what now," I asked. "We just head to the Bermuda Triangle? Snatch the shield? Leave?"

Jaclyn chewed her lip. "Well, no, It's gonna be more difficult than that, obviously! We-" She stopped. "We're gonna…"

"Yes?" I persisted, leaning forward.

She waved me off. "I have a plan. Just trust me on this."

"Soo…you don't know?"

Jaclyn made a _pshhh_ sound with her lips. "All will be clear later."

I decided not to push the issue any longer. Right now, we had other, more preoccupying issues to deal with.

I closed my eyes. I knew our exact locations, all of the water currents, every fish and piece of coral that darted beneath us as we rode the hippocampi like bizarre speedboats toward our destination. Something seemed strangely off, like the ocean was holding its breath. _Something's coming_, it seems to be whispering. _And soon._ I didn't know what was more terrifying, knowing or not knowing what was coming, but I had a sinking suspicion that I would find out. And soon.

I glanced over at Jaclyn. I was exhausted, but I couldn't take a break now, lest something happens while I'm out.

Frank nuzzled my hand. _Hey! Don't worry about it! We will keep an eye on her! Why don't you sleep?_

I hadn't even realized that I was telekinetically talking to him. "Yes, sleep…" I mused, eyelids growing heavier than a bunch of bowling balls.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to sleep, ok? Don't worry, Hank and Frank will keep a good eye on you."

Jaclyn spluttered, flabbergasted. "Their names are Hank and Frank? What-?! How?! I-!"

But I didn't hear the rest of her sentence. The sound of the waves, the lull of the tide, and despite how water keeps me alert, the action of everything that happened slowly dragged me off to sleep.

And boy, was I in for a doozy.

* * *

><p>All I knew, it was dark. Very dark.<p>

I was alone, surrounded by a thick, heavy darkness that made me uncertain if my eyes were open or closed. Off in the distance, a scuttling noise could be heard, like a rodent scurrying over stone. That alone was enough to make me shudder with revulsion. Rodents in the pet store? Cute! Rodents that may have rabies skulking in the dark ready to pounce on unsuspecting demigods? Eeep.

_You aren't scared of the dark, are you?_

The hairs on the back of my neck pricked, coldness flooding my head until I felt like I was going to pass out with fear.

The voice chuckled. _Of course not. The dark itself isn't scary, but its the little things, the little, tiny things that go bump in the night that make you scared…_

I tried to move, but my legs seemed to be buried knee high in something, preventing me from moving.

_Help me fight the Olympians. _The voice cooed hypnotically. _Don't become a plaything of the gods, who fight their battles for them. Who force them to bring kill others in their games of chess and bring about their destruction._

I tried to move, harder this time. But, whatever it was, the level was getting higher and higher, now reaching my waist.

"Never!" I shouted, squirming frantically. "I won't fight them!"

Suddenly, the lights turned on. I was standing in an expansive cavern, an ominous red light the only light source. But that wasn't the worst part.

I was surrounded by bones. The voice began to laugh harder. _Then you will drown in the bones of your friends! The ones you failed to save!_

The bone pile grew higher, submersing my arms and torso. A skull, still attached to a skeleton wielding a weapon that looked suspiciously like Jaclyn's, opened its mouth just as the mountains of bones poured over my neck, my ears, my nose.

_Wake up!_ It shouted in Jaclyn's voice. _WAKE UP!_

* * *

><p>"Dude, seriously, wake up sleeping beauty! I'm not gonna kiss you, but accept this instead!"<p>

A handful of cold seawater splashed my face, yanking me back to reality.

"What the-" I spluttered, spitting out the seawater that escaped into my mouth. Blehh.

Jaclyn looked grim. "Are you ok? You were tossing and turning so much, I thought you were going to fall off. You woke me up!"

I glanced over at her. "You were asleep, too?"

She snorted derisively. "Yes, Kelp Queen, I decided to sleep as well. Our hippocampi insisted, more like."

I paused. "Oh gods, what did they do?"

She raised an eyebrow, as if to say _Oh really? You really want to know?_, then leaned in, looking to be in the mood to whisper. I leaned in to catch her response.

"THEY DECIDED TO HUM _ITS A SMALL WORLD_ UNTIL I WENT TO SLEEP!" She shrieked into my eardrums.

I lurched back, wincing. Gods, why did the sun have to be so bright? Why did the water have to be so cold? Why did she have to be so loud? "How could-?"

"Don't…you…ask!" She hissed.

"Sorry for asking!" I let out a sigh, feeling the water doing its healing magic thing, starting to feel rejuvenated and ready to fight. My stomach growled. How long has it been since I had eaten?

Jaclyn was rifling through her bag for supplies, so I decided to do the same.

Thank the gods I still had the bag Janus gave me last year, stocked full of supplies, so I made a quick breakfast of a granola bar and a juice box.

Once done, I looked around me.

We were getting close. I could feel the power of the Mist around this area so strongly. To hide an entire area off the coast of Florida, concealing a cast number of monsters…the whole place _reeked_ with magical energy.

"Becky," Jaclyn said, after great length. "what are we going to do now? In order to enter the Sea of Monsters, we can either enter it via Charybdis, or-"

"The Clashing Rocks," I finished. "But we can't go now. Frank and Hank need a break."

I felt guilty for making them work this hard, they had taken us hundreds of miles only to be pushed to the brink through an extremely dangerous passageway.

I looked around frantically, trying to see if I could locate a place for them to rest and found it: Up ahead a vast coastline, with a wide gap in the middle, like a young child's mouth after losing a tooth.

"There!" I shouted, pointing at the coastline. Jaclyn squinted. "Isn't that The Clashing Rocks?"

I nodded. _Hey guys,_ I told the hippocampi. _You can rest over there now._

They were too tired to even respond. We swam over and we let them doze off by the shore while Jaclyn and I stretched our legs.

I hadn't even realized how sore and stiff my legs were from that long ride. They creaked and cracked like a senior citizen's.

"Ohhh young whippersnappers! Don't sit still for too long, or you can end up like me!" Jaclyn said in an elderly person's voice, stretching her back, her spine making a _pop-pop-pop_ sound.

I laughed, walking around a bit to regain the feeling from my legs, relishing the feeling of being on solid ground.

"We should camp here for awhile," I said. "They need to rest. From what I hear of the clashing rocks, they are going to need all the rest they can get."

Jaclyn nodded, although she looked uncertain. "I don't think we should stay here very long, though," she answered. "This whole place doesn't feel right."

I nodded. _That_ I definitely agreed with, no question about it.

Using some supplies that we both found in our bags, we decided to build a fire to warm up a bit. After building the fire, we huddled around it, roasting small hot dogs that I found in my bag on sticks of wood that were littered around the area. From the looks of it, dozens of different era ships had tried to sail here, and failed. From what Jaclyn and I had seen, there were at least 3 antique ships, 2 submarines with soviet flags and a small rowboat with the words washed out over time. At any rate, there was _a lot_ of firewood to use.

"So, this way into the Sea of Monsters," I said, sucking in air to cool my burning tongue. Do you have any ideas?"

Jaclyn glumly looked down at her hot dog. The light had gone down, and the only lights were from the stars, the moon, and the campfire we were huddled around.

"Remember our greek mythology project back at home? The Clashing Rocks were those 2 cliff faces that, when ships tried to get by, crushed them. When Jason and the Argonauts got into the Sea of Monsters,

Jason released a bird which flew between them first, causing them to spring together, hitting it's tail feathers. As the rocks separated to the process, the Argonauts shot the gap."

I frowned. "Wasn't that the Wandering Rocks?"

She shook her head. "No, the Wandering Rocks was where there were a bunch of rocks that Ulysses had to navigate, which wasn't easy because of the violent waves."

I stared into the fire. "So, we are going to do the same thing, spring a distraction, then run through it? It doesn't seem very safe."

She nodded. "Exactly. But I have a feeling we can't go around it, either. The only way is through it." She frowned. "But according to mythology, the rocks stopped doing that after Jason made it through."

I shrugged. "I guess they started up again when the gods moved to America? They start back up again whenever they move, like a giant reset button?"

Jaclyn nodded, the firelight making patterns on the rocky wall behind her.

I stared into the fire, thinking about our journey up to this point, From here on out, we had a whip and Jaclyn's sword, 2 hippocampi, 2 bags full of supplies and the grim notion of what was to come. I wish I could say that our odds were good, but I wouldn't hold out on too much.

"So!" I said, throwing myself out of my own pity party. "If we are going to go into there, we need a plan."

She nodded, scooting backwards and using her stick as a stylus in the sand in front of her. "Right, now, here what I was thinking…"

* * *

><p>When the sun came up, we gave Frank and Hank some food and told them the plan, me relaying their responses for Jaclyn.<p>

_Ok!_ Frank said, after a long pause. _It sounds dangerous, and we could die, but lets do this!_

_OH TIDALLY! OF COURSE WHALE DIE! I HAKE THIS PLAN! _Hank stubbornly insisted.

I sighed. "Can you at least try to be a little more optimistic?"

_I THINK THAT WHALE DIE REEL QUICKLY!_

I grimaced. "Aaand that's about as optimistic as he will get," I muttered.

Jaclyn and I got got back on our respective hippocampi, grabbed everything we will need, and continued on our way.

According to legend, the rocks move very quickly, so we would have to time it, or else we would die. But hey! No pressure!

I picked up a rock, testing its weight. "Are you ready?" I asked turning my head to see her response. She had picked a spot near the entrance of the crags of rock, Hank treading water nervously, snorting a slew of fish pun curses that, if understood by anyone else, would cause a nun to keel over on the spot.

"One…two…three!"

I got myself in a good position, and on three, I threw the rock in as straight a line as I could though the gap between the two cliff faces. Like I expected, nothing happened. The rocks seemed to know that a living thing needed to move in between the two rocks in order to work. Jaclyn and I exchanged nervous looks.

"Plan B," she mouthed.

I nodded. I hated this plan, but if it worked, we would be able to get through. If not, we would get crushed by the rock faces. _Gulp._

I slipped off of Frank, using my daughter-of-Poseidon powers to propel myself through the water to Jaclyn's location. I got onto Hank's back and turned to look at Frank one last time before we started the plan.

_Are you ready? _I asked him nervously. _You can back out right now if you want to._

_No._ The adamant tone of his voice stunned me. This night-blogger type, cheerful hippocampi looked steady as steel. _Tell me when to go._

I nodded, swallowing anxiously. I paused for a minute, then…

_Now! _

Frank, faster than thought darted through the pass. The pass itself had to be about 30 feet in length, and 15 feet wide, big enough for a ship to get through and get stuck into.

When he was about halfway though, the 2 giant rocks began to close. Hank began whinnying angrily, cursing us, the gods, the ocean, the crashed boats, the fish, pretty much everything if we didn't make it out alive.

3 seconds later, the rocks closed with a loud, sickening _CRUNCH._ I didn't want to think about what might have happened to Frank, but I prayed that he was alright.

There wasn't a moment to lose. According to legend, when the rocks closed, they would have some time before they closed again, but that gave them only a few seconds. The moment the rocks opened again, Hank poured all of his energy into rushing into the passage.

Going in between 2 rock faces that throated to close at any second wasn't just scary…it was terrifying. It was like walking into a midfield and hoping that you didn't step on a bomb right away.

The inside of the walls…well…it wasn't hard to imagine how many people had tried to get through, and failed. I tried hard not to think of the grease spots of all the people who got smushed into pancakes and then dropped into the ocean below. Or how some items got imprinted into the rocks. Or how-

_Stop it,_ I scolded myself. Right now, we needed to focus. And that was on staying alive.

When we were about 3 quarters of the way into the passage, the rocks were back to their original positions, and began to move again, ready to crush us.

_Faster, Hank, FASTER! _ I yelped, doing my best ot not imagine myself, Jaclyn and Hank as new additions on the rocks.

Hank snorted and pushed forward, going so fast that Jaclyn and I clung even tighter to his neck, for fear of falling off.

When we were just slipping out of the passage, the rocks closed with a final _CRUNCH. _

We looked around, praying to all the gods that we made it out ok.

"Frank?!" I shouted, craning my neck frantically about, praying that he didn't get crushed.

For a terrifying 5 seconds, there was a deadly silence. Then we heard a splashing, then a tired whinny.

_Hey guys…_ Frank said tiredly, swimming over hurriedly to us.

_FRANK! OH MY COD YOU GLUBBING BUOY I THOUGHT YOU GLUBBING DIED YOU GLUBBING HADDOCK TO SCARE THE-_

_It's ok, _Frank reassured him.

Jaclyn and I let them have their own reunion while we decided to talk about what to do from here.

"So now what?" I pondered, squinting at the rock passage behind us. It had opened back up again, mockingly so, and I had a strange urge to throttle it. You know you hit a new low when you want to take out your anger on a rock formation.

"Circe's Island." She replied, looking at me. She got back onto Hank and urged him forward.

I smiled. "Let's go find ourselves a witch."

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! <strong>

**WPB4L: *(muffled) hey let me out!***

**FFS: HEHEHE**


	15. Chapter 15

**PSDW: Hey, guys! Okay, there are no excuses to say why this is late, but here it is!**

**FFS: Yeah. *glares at PSDW* Well, we've got my chapter done, so we'll be posting that one soon after.**

**WPBW4L: We've got a google docs folder open and shared between all of us, so that will probably help us write and edit faster than we have in the past.**

**PSDW: ANyways, enjoy this extra long chapter and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 15

Jaclyin POV

Okay, if you're not a son/daughter of Poseidon, I do not suggest riding through the water via Hippocampi. The whole time, I was out of some sort of loop! The hippocampi were snorting and neighing at each other and I could tell Becky was responding telepathically by the way she rolled her eyes out of annoyance (and the way she kind of blew up at them out loud). I want to be able to talk to horses! Just imagine how cool that would be! I wonder as a daughter of Apollo I could communicate with hawks and stuff, them being Apollo's sacred animal… Hmmmm…

Oh, anyway, after we cleared the Clashing Rocks of Doom we decided it was time to see a certain sorceress that happened to have a spa in the middle of this wonderful Sea of Monsters. Totally the worst place to put a business but dude, that sounded so good. A good massage and possibly a makeover, the gods know I need one (Aphrodite is probably so embarrassed to be related to me with the T-Shirts and no make up stuff).

An irritated snuffle brought me out of my thoughts of wanting a massage and brought me to look at Becky and the hippocampi. She was rolling her eyes again while the fish/horses communicated to each other. Again. This needed to end.

I took a deep breath and startled Becky out of her silent conversation. "Soooo, what's the plan gonna be? Personally I'm thinking a massage, but we're on mission soo-"

Becky laughed, "Well, we could ask Circe for information regarding the Shield."

I shrugged, "Yeah, but that could only get us so far… I'm sorta looking forward to some hand to hand combat."

"You know, violence is never the answer," Becky said smartly.

I laughed dryly, "It is when you're a demigod." I looked over at her and she shrugged. "Okay, there's two ways this could go with the Sorceress. Way one: we could get there before Percy and Annabeth get there and destroy the place by setting Blackbeard free or we get there after they destroy the place by setting Blackbeard free. Either way, there's gonna be some fighting." Becky nodded thoughtfully. "So, if we get there and Percy and Annabeth are still there, we're gonna have to bail them out."

Becky shot me a glance, "Wait, what? Why?"

"We're still tied to the prophecy from last year, remember? As long as we're in this universe, we have to help Percy out. Who knows what could happen?" I said, "Plus, it'll help us get home faster.

"If we get there afterwards," I continued, "We'll have to probably fight some pirates, you know, go all Assassin's Creed on them, and then get info from Circe. She'd probably be more willing to give information then."

Becky nodded. "Okay, sounds good."

I nodded and looked off to the horizon where the faint outline of an island began to form. The idea of getting a massage flew out the window as I prepared myself for any fighting that had to happen. We needed to get this Shield for Ares. Who knew what he could do if we failed? What if he was the one who had Phobos and Deimos take Jane as insurance to _make sure _we got the Shield. I wouldn't put it passed him. I shook the thoughts out of my head as we got closer and closer to the island. I spared a look at Becky. Her jaw was clenched and her posture was a little bit more fixed than it was a couple minutes ago. It was time.

* * *

><p>Becky directed the hippocampi towards the docks. We hopped off and said our goodbyes to Hank and Frank. Becky had said that two more would replace them for the final leg of the journey. The two fishhorses flipped and swam off and we made our way through the docks. I could see Becky was admiring all the different ships, especially the 18th century English frigate, the Queen Anne's Revenge. So we arrived before Percy and Annabeth. Just as we rounded a corner, I saw a small rowboat with a makeshift sail softly bobbing up and down in the wake.

"They're here," I said. Becky look at me and nodded. "Time to bail them out."

We finally got to the entrance of the docks and we were met by two girls dressed like flight attendants, fake smiles and all. I could still see the judging the two did of the way Becky and I were dressed. Typical girls.

"Welcome! Is this your first time with us?" the older one with the clipboard asked us, her fake smile overbearing. Becky and I looked at each other. They totally reminded me of the brainwashed people from Avatar the Last Airbender in Ba Sing Se.

Suddenly I had an idea. I smiled brightly at the two girls, "Actually no, you see, we're from the Florida division and we are here to help with the 'make overs'. We were recently called saying that there was one boy that came in?"

The two flight attendants looked at each other, fake smile wavering. "But," the shorter of the two said, "Where's your outfit?"

I laughed good naturedly, "Oh silly, I can't wear it in on the ride over here! I wouldn't want it to get stained." I then snapped my fingers, "Oh darn, you know what, we forgot them back in Florida. Could we possibly get a new set before we get started on the make over?"

The two flight attendants shared a suspicious look. "If you are one of us..." the taller one started.

"... Then you must know the song we all sing." the smaller one finished.

I gulped. Becky and I exchanged a silent conversation:

_Do you know what song she's talking about?_

I shook my head enough for only Becky to notice, _No, but I think my father might._

I took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to Apollo. I remembered a song that Percy had described in the book and suddenly the song popped up in my head. I scoffed at the flight attendants, "I can't believe that you'd make me do this. I'm obviously legit." I look a deep breath and began to sing. The song was quite beautiful, actually. It was about two lovers and how their love was like the moonlight peaking through the leaves of the olive trees or the colors of the sunrise and that magic brought them together. I finished and the ladies nodded and beckoned us to follow them.

They led us through the spa and to the back where they had extra uniforms hanging. The two girls gave Becky and me outfits. We changed fast and with the snap of their fingers, our makeup and hair was done perfectly. I looked in the mirror and had to do a double take. I didn't even look like myself anymore!

"You'll want to hurry to where C.C. is, she's consulting the boy now." the taller one said. "I'll take you there and your friend will help with the makeover of the girl that arrived at the same time."

Becky and I smiled and nodded at the girls and exchanged glances. Bail out Percy and Annabeth, then Shield.

The tall girl led me up some stairs and into a bright white building that was on the side of the cliff. I entered the room and was met with a large room with shimmering fabric all around. In the middle of the room stood Percy and Circe in the middle of his consultation.

"One of these substituted for a regular meal," Circe said. "I'll guarantee you'll see results immediately."

Percy looked at Circe in some sort of muted confusion, like he was in a kind of trance that Charm Speak made. She was a sorceress after all, I wouldn't be surprised if she did speak Charm Speak. "How is that possible?"

I moved to the corner of the room as Circe spoke, not bringing any attention to me. "Why question it?" Circle laughed, "I mean, don't you want the perfect you right away?"

Percy looked conflicted. The Charm Speak was wearing off a little bit. He had a brain yet, people! "Why are there no guys at this spa?"

Circe smiled good naturedly. "Oh but there are!" You'll meet them quite soon. Just try the mixture. You'll see."

Percy looked back at the tapestry. Circe stalked around him, holding the mixture. She had this evil glint in her eyes that I couldn't shake. "Now, Percy," she chided, "The hardest part of the makeover process is giving up control. You have to decide: do you want to trust your judgment about what you should be, or my judgment?"

Automatically Percy said, "Your judgment."

Circe smiled and handed him the glass. Percy slowly lifted it up to his lips. I cringed as I watched the concoction pass his lips and enter his system. I fingered my ring nervously. Almost immediately, Percy doubled over in pain. "What have you… what's happening?"

Circe smiled evilly. "Don't worry, Percy. The pain will pass. Look! As I promised. Immediate results."

The glass dropped and shattered on the ground. Fur sprouted on Percy's skin and he started to shrink. Have you ever seen those Animorphs books with the kids turning into animals on the front cover? Yeah, Percy turning into a guinea pig right in front of my eyes looked like that, except waaay creepier. Soon, Percy was covered by his clothes. Circe picked Percy up from the pile of clothes and lifted him to see himself in the mirror. "Perfect! See, Percy? You've unlocked your true self!" I had to hold myself back from helping Percy then and there. Things needed to go in order. Circe ranted on about how men were pigs after she instructed me to move Percy's clothes.

I picked up the pile and put them in the corner where I was standing. I quickly took Riptide out of the pocket and put it in the small pocket of the flight attendant uniform. I then returned to my corner and tuned back into Circe's one sided conversation. "If you don't want to stay with them permanently, I'd suggest you-"

"Miss. C.C?" a familiar voice called.

Circe's eyes went wide and she cursed in Ancient Greek. She plopped Percy into the cage of guinea pigs and she tried to brush away the shattered glass with her foot which got her no where. She looked up and pointed at me. "Get this cleaned up. There must be no evidence."

I nodded obediently and went to clean up the mess, clenching my fists angrily behind my back grabbing a broom from a well concealed closet. Annabeth walked in, Becky following her in and moving to the side. I still can't believe how well we managed to pull this off. If I can't ever come back to this world, I'm going to consider going into the spy business. I moved slightly towards the direction of Percy's cage and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked, worried.

A storm of squeals erupted from the cage but Annabeth took no notice.

Circe commanded Annabeth's attention, smiling softly, "He's having one of our treatments, my dear. Not to worry." Quickly she changed the subject. "You look wonderful! What did you think of your tour?"

Annabeth's eyes brightened at the question, "Your library is amazing!"

"Yes, indeed," Circe said, "The best knowledge of the past three millennia. Anything you want to study, anything you want to be, my dear."

"An architect?"

"Pah!" Circe said, brushing the thought aside, "You, my dear, have the makings of a sorceress. Like me."

The air turned tense. I could see Becky reach for her weapon that had wrapped itself around her arm. I thank the gods that these flight attendant uniforms were long sleeve.

Annabeth took a step back. "A sorceress?"

I slowly walked over to where Becky was, making sure not to make any noticeable movements. "We attack and get information when Annabeth needs it." I said. "You help the two while I get information."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Becky asked, eyes wide.

I smiled cynically, "More than okay." We stood to the side and watched the rest of the conversation, ready to attack. My fingers danced around my ring, itching for a fight.

"You…" Annabeth said, panic creeping into her voice. "C.C… Circe!"

Circe smiled darkly, "Yes, my dear."

Annabeth backed up, and Circe laughed. Becky and I moved to positions where we would surround Circe. "You need not worry. I mean you no harm."

"What have you done to Percy?" Annabeth demanded, eyes hardening.

Circe smirked, "Only helped him realize his true form."

I saw Annabeth scan the room. She looked at me and Becky realization slowly dawning over her face. She recognized us. I nodded over to where the guinea pigs were and her eyes went wide.

"Forget him," Circe said. "Join me and learn the ways of sorcery."

"But-"

"Your friend will be well cared for." Circe said, waving a hand, "He'll be shipped to a wonderful new home on the mainland. The kindergarteners will adore him. Meanwhile, you will be wise and powerful. You will have all you ever wanted."

Annabeth stared at Percy in the cage with an expression of longing. I looked to Becky with pursed lips.

"Let me think about it," Annabeth finally mumbled. "Just…give me a minute alone. To say good-bye."

"Of course, my dear," Circe said. "One minute. Oh…and so you have absolute privacy…" She waved her hand and iron bars slammed down over the windows. As she was about to leave the room, Circe looked at Becky and me. "Aren't you two coming?"

"We're here to make sure nothing goes wrong, my lady," I said, bowing slightly. "We'll stay in here if it's all the same."

Narrowing her eyes, Circe nodded and left the room.

Once the door was closed, Annabeth kicked into action, first walking up to us. "How'd you two get here? Where's Vanna and Jane?"

"We had to split up." I said, "We got here, saw your backpack in the row boat and decided to stay and bail you guys out. Go see which one's Percy, we'll handle the rest of the plan."

Annabeth rushed over to the cage while Becky and I grabbed the multivitamins from Percy's jean pocket. I opened the bottle and popped one in my mouth, handed one to Becky and quickly tossed one to Annabeth before standing in a corner just as Circe walked in with two more attendants, the same ones that had welcomed Becky and me to the island. Shoot, I had totally forgot about them.

"Well, how fast a minute passes." Circe said, "What is your answer, my dear?"

"This." Annabeth said. As she drew her knife, my ring turned into my bow and my quivver appeared on my back. Becky's whip coiled down from her arm and she snapped it menacingly.

Circe stepped back in surprise, but it quickly melted away. She sneered. "Traitors? You all think your weapons will work against my magic?" She looked at Annabeth and spat, "Is that wise?"

The witch looked back at her attendants, who smiled. They raised their hands, ready to cast a spell. I shifted my aim between the three sorceresses.

"What will your makeovers be, hmm? Annabeth should be something small and ill-tempered. And the traitors…how about something slimy." Circe laughed darkly. "Oh I know! A shrew and some leeches!"

Blue fire coiled around all three of us but we emerged unaffected. Annabeth leaped forward and stuck the point of her knife against Circe's neck while Becky and I aimed weapons at an attendant.

"How about turning me into a panther instead? One that has her claws at your throat!"

"How!" Circe yelped, frustrated.

Becky tossed Annabeth the bottle of multivitamins and she shook it in front of the sorceress's face. Circe growled in frustration.

Turn Percy back to a human or else!" Annabeth commanded.

"I can't!" Circe growled back.

"Then you asked for it."

The attendants stepped forward but Circe held them back along with the weapons that were being notched at them. "Get back! They're immune to magic until the cursed vitamins wear off!"

Annabeth dragged Circe over to the guinea pig cage, knocked the top off, and poured the rest of the vitamins inside.

"No!" Circe screamed.

The guinea pigs all went to one vitamin and began gnawing on them. Suddenly the little pets weren't so little anymore. The cage exploded and there Percy was, along with six other guys, shaking the wood shavings out of their hair.

"No!" Circe screamed. She seemed close to tears. "You don't understand! Those are the worst!"

One of the men stood up, the one I recognized as Blackbeard stood, snarling at Circe. Before he could do anything, I held a hand out.

"Sorry, Blackbeard, ol' buddy ol' pal, you're gonna have to wait for a second." I turned my arrow to Circe. "Tell us where the Shield of Ares is."

Circe looked at us incredulously. "How in the gods names am I supposed to know that?"

I looked at her. "You have your spa in the Sea of Monsters. You should know where it is."

Circe glared at me, "I don't, daughter of Apollo."

"Though I might lassy." Blackbeard said. "The map is back on me ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge."

Becky and I looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you for your time," Becky said, backing off slightly.

"Now," I said, lowering my weapon, "Have at her, men!"

"Run her through!" Blackbeard shouted. "And then I mean to find me a big bowl of celery! Argggh!"

Circe screamed and she and her attendants ran from the room, pirates on their tail. My arrows morphed back into my ring. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Riptide. "Here." I said. "Didn't know if Circe had the sense to check your pockets or not, so I took it just in case."

Percy nodded thanks and took it. "Thanks? Why are you helping us? Don't you work here?"

Becky and I rolled our eyes. He didn't recognize us. I mean he should. Didn't he see Annabeth talking to us? Gosh…

"Really Percy?" Becky said. "You can't recognize the people that saved your butts last year? Even your own sister?"

Percy squinted at us when his eyes lit up, "Becky? Jaclyin? What are you guys doing here?"

"We've got our own quest to finish. And part of it happened to be here." I said. My ring morphed back into my bow and quiver. "Let's get going before any more attendants come back."

We ran down the hillside and through the terraces. Becky and I ditched the high heels of death and grabbed some pants hanging from a clothesline to change into when we got to the ship. We dodged some sorceresses and pirates and made it to the docks.

"Which ship?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked around desperately and I pointed to the 3 ton frigate. Percy's face lit up and we ran towards the Queen Anne's Revenge.

"But-" Annabeth blinked.

"I can make it work." Percy said. He looked at Becky. "Becky can help me."

"How?"

"Just trust him, Annabeth," I said. "Come on!"

We ran towards the ship and boarded, Percy, Annabeth, and Becky all in front of me. I looked behind us just as I got to the ramp to board. At the beginning of the docks was Blackbeard and his crew.

"Arggh!" he yelled. "Those scalawags are a-boarding me vessel! Get 'em lads!"

I ran onboard and yelled, "Get her underway!"

"We'll never get going in time!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy looked around helplessly. He looked at Becky who shrugged, futilely pulling some ropes. Percy then closed his eyes. I groaned and went to the stern of the boat. I notched my bow and let a few arrows fly towards the on coming pirates.

"Mizzenmast!" I heard Percy and Becky yell at the same time. I turned and saw that the ship was responding to them as if it were a part of them.

Laughing I ran to the stern and jumped up on the edge. "Gentlemen! You will always remember this as the day you almost caught Demigod Jaclyin Cook!"

I jumped down from the edge, laughing. Becky looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked, jumping up to the helm. "We're on an actual pirate ship! I can't help myself!" I put my hands on the wheel, "Raise the mizzenmast! Swab the deck! Beam us up, Scotty!"

Becky looked at me, unamused. "That was Star Trek."

"Whoops. I really need to rewatch all of those." I said. I jumped down to the main deck and watched the waves roll against the ship. I then clapped my hand. "Time to raid the Captains Quarters. We've got to find that Shield."

* * *

><p>Quickly, Becky and I changed out of our airliner outfit and cleaned off the makeup and then we headed out to the cabin. Searching Blackbeard's Quarters was scarier than I thought. It was a 300 year old ship, so I shouldn't have been surprised, but dude! The interior of the Captain's Quarters was all black. The bed was one of those fancy tall ones that should've had curtains or something hanging from it and probably did at one point, considering the torn, black cloth hanging from it. There was a desk on one side of the room with clutter all over it and the large window at the back of the cabin was covered by torn up black cloth and cobwebs.<p>

The smell of the cabin was no better. It was musty as well as dusty and tickled my nose, making me stay on that uncomfortable almost sneeze the whole time we were in there.

"Whoa," Becky said, walking up behind me. "Okay, is it just me or does this place kind of remind you of the attic in the big house?"

I nodded, stepping over thrown over furniture. "I really don't think we'll be able to find stuff in here."

Becky looked around, "Don't say that quite yet." She walked over to the desk. "You forget I can communicate with this ship."

"Another cool thing you can do!" I said, throwing up my hands, "How unfair is that?"

Becky shook her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I righted a chair that was on the ground and sat down, crossing my arms. I glared at Becky while she focused. Freaking daughter of Poseidon. Can do all the cool stuff. Seriously, communicate with boats, fish, control water, psh whatever. I can sing really good and what? Bring down rhyming curses? Okay so that's pretty useful, but I bet you this was her first freaking time on a boat. _Not doing a bad job, though- _shut up.

"Got it," Becky said, startling me from my thoughts.

I turned to her and stood up. "Well?" I said.

Becky led me to where the bed was and knocked on the headboard. "Behind there. Some sort of magic is helping it stay concealed, though. I can't even open it."

"Maybe I could with some kind of song?" I said, examining the headboard. "I mean, Grover does that stuff all the time with his reeds, right? Maybe I could sing a tune?"

"Do you know which one?" Becky said.

Brushing my fingers over the engraving in the middle of the headboard, I smiled. "Sure do." I pointed to the engraving. "Captain Blackbeard isn't very good at hiding things as he likes to think." The engraving was the song I was to sing spelt in Ancient Greek. Smiling, I sang of the lyrics and the headboard opened with a creak.

Becky reached into the compartment and took out the 300 year old map. We went back to the desk and carefully unfolded it. "It's a map to the Shield."

I nodded. "Can you tell what island that is?"

Becky narrowed her eyes and stared at the map for a few seconds. "It's the island… the same island Percy and Annabeth are going to."

I bit my lip. "Okay, that's not just a coincidence. Someone set that up."

"Well it does make it easier for us…" Becky said, folding the map back up again.

I sighed and took the map from Becky, carefully putting it in the back pocket of the pants we had taken from Circe's Spa. "Sure, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

We heard a knock on the door before Percy poked his head through. "Hey, guys? How about you get some sleep? I'll take watch and make sure we keep going."

Nodding to his words, I realized how tired I was. My eyes were heavy and my feet dragged behind me as I made my way down to where the cots were. I claimed one as my own, plopped down and knocked out.

* * *

><p>The night went by without incident; no dreams to haunt me, no cryptic messages I needed to figure out… so far, at least. The only thing that got me was the rocking of the ship.<p>

I laid awake on my cot after going above decks to get some fresh air, just thinking, which was possibly the worst thing I could've done. I thought of Jane and if she was okay. I thought of Vanna and Cameron and wondered if they had killed each other yet. I thought of the Shield of Ares and what power it held which we still didn't know. All we knew is that it _could _have the power to protect Camp Half-Blood, but we knew the fleece would be used.

Finally, I thought of Matt. I don't know why I did, but he just popped in my mind. Maybe it was just because of all the stress of the quest? Maybe I wanted something to anchor me? I don't know.

A snore interrupted me from my thoughts. I looked over to Becky's cot only to see her still fast asleep. Sighing I looked back up to the wood ceiling of the cabin. Footsteps now could be heard from across the room. I closed my eyes and groaned. I didn't want to get up.

"Hey, get up," Annabeth said from the stairs.

I sat up rubbing my eyes to see that Becky was still asleep. I kicked her cot and she started awake. "Hmm?" she slurred, sleep still evident on her face. "Wa is it?"

"You need to get out here." Annabeth said, breathlessly.

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Becky said, following Annabeth out from the under deck.<p>

"We've got an issue." Annabeth said, timidly.

"What type of issue?" I asked, stepping forward.

"We're approaching the island of the Sirens." Annabeth said. I pursed my lips. I knew what was going to happen. Annabeth wanted to hear the Sirens. "Could you guys go me a favor?" she continued. "Their singing will be in rang soon…"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, there's a clump of candle wax below decks, we could use those to-"

"I want to hear them."

Percy blinked at her. "Why?"

"Doesn't it make you wiser?" I asked. "They sing about the truth of what you desire. They tell you about yourself that you didn't even realize."

Annabeth nodded at me, "It's that that makes them so enchanting. I want to hear them. How often will I get this chance?"

Becky and I exchanged glances. Percy reluctantly agreed to Annabeth's plea and she told us her plan. Becky got ropes from below deck and helped Percy tie Annabeth to the Foremast while I grabbed the tub of candlewax. We all grabbed some and stuffed it in our ears. I sticked my lump of wax in my ears and (no surprise) it was very uncomfortable. The wax kept loosening, this was no good sign.

"Don't untie me." Annabeth ordered. "No matter what happens or how much I plead. I'll want to go straight over the edge and drown myself."

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Percy retorted, a cheeky grin on his face.

Annabeth looked at him, unamused, "Ha-ha."

"Don't worry, Annabeth," I said, "We won't let you step a foot off of this boat."

Securing our wax, we went to our places about the ship, Percy behind the wheel, Becky on the port side and me at the bow. I looked ahead and suddenly, we were covered with fog. Jagged rocks peaked out of the sea and Percy expertly dodged them. The fog got thicker and wood was seen floating around us.

I turned around and saw Annabeth was freaking out. Tears streaked her face as she pleaded with Percy. Percy kept looking at her and in front of us to dodge the rocks. It looked like his heart was breaking each time he looked at her. He looked away and didn't look back for a while. I turned around as well when all of a sudden I felt pounding on the deck. I turned around to see that Annabeth was gone and Percy was looking over the starboard side of the ship.

I ran over to him, keeping my finger on my loose wax to keep it in.

Once I reached Percy he looked back to the wheel, yelled, "Stay!" and then went overboard after Annabeth.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I turned my head sharply. It all happened in slow motion. Both of my hands stayed on the railing as the loose wax flung free of my ear. Becky and I just looked at each other for a few seconds. The sounds of the Sirens suddenly drifted to my ears. I can't explain to this day what I heard, but it was the strongest music magic I've ever heard. What they were saying was so beautiful and tempting I couldn't hold myself from throwing myself over the ship.

If Becky wasn't there, I probably would've died for sure. I'm a strong swimmer alright, was on a swim team for a couple years until I quit for some stupid reason, I'm sure, but I wouldn't have been saved from the Sirens in time to survive. Lucky for me, I didn't get as far as the water. Before I could even jump, Becky held me back. I remember screaming at her to let me go. I clawed at her arms and I cried. Becky managed to get me to the foremast and ordered some ropes to secure me.

I screamed insults at Becky, telling her she was a horrible person to keep me from the Sirens, and some way, way worse than that.

What I saw was… indescribable. It was my dream that… I didn't even know I had. It was peaceful. Matt sat on a bench in the most beautiful garden I've ever seen and beautiful music wafted up from unseen places. Suddenly there was Vanna, Jane and Becky all of them were saying how amazing I was, how my skills had no match. They were all acknowledging my skills as a demigod. No one showed off with good strategizing or water powers or charmspeak, I was the only one who was any good.

I tried with all my strength to get out of the ropes and to the island but the sound was already fading away. Tears streamed down my face, I bawled and hung limp on the ropes. A minute later the Sirens were gone. The ropes that held me fast with no sign of letting up. Suddenly Percy and Annabeth appeared on deck.

I took out the wax that had manage to stick in my ear and watched them walk on deck. Annabeth saw my face and she looked at me with pity filled eyes. "You heard it too." Nodding I hung limply.

Percy glanced at me and looked back at Annabeth who told him somehow (lovebirds…). He smiled sadly and walked to the wheel. Five minutes later, the sun had burnt through the morning fog and the island was nowhere in sight. Annabeth mouthed the word _safe _to Percy. He took out his wax and walked over to where we were. Becky walked over to me and untied the ropes.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

I looked at her. "No… I wanted so badly to go over there. It was so tempting… I just…" I couldn't finish my sentence, my heart felt like it was breaking into a million peices.

Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder. "It's over now. Don't worry about it, it was a false reality made by the Sirens. It's not real."

Nodding halfheartedly I moved to sit on top of a barrel at the bow of the boat. I ignored Percy and Annabeth's conversation and just stared ahead. A tiny dot on the horizon caught my attention as it grew bigger and bigger. In no time, it was the shape of a mountainous island that just screamed danger. And I knew only one island in this cursed Sea of Monsters would scream danger more than the others: the one with a Cyclopes on it.

"Guys?" I called.

I felt everyone move from where they were and look to where I was looking. We had finally made it.

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Alright there it is! Don't forget to review! <strong>


End file.
